Midgard
by ImmortalArtisan
Summary: (Title might be changed). Odin has finally decided that Loki has learned most of his lesson, but decides to send him to Midgard to fully learn it. Please read, better than it sounds. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry for being absent, was really busy with life. Sorry again, but Medieval is on hiatus. This is my first Avengers/Thor story. It is a Loki/OC, so sorry if it's not good. I'll try to make her unMary-Sueish.**

**Well, here she is.**

**Name: Iselinne Shai Berensdottir (nicknames are Iseli [E-sell-e], Linne [lynn], Linni [lynnie], and Shai [shy])**

**Age: 1900**

**Appearance: She is stunningly beautiful, with long, straight inky black hair, flawless alabaster skin, and striking steel gray eyes with flecks of black and silver, framed by long feathery eyelashes. She is tall and slender, with an hourglass figure. She has very regal features. She has a long, thin white scar that stretches across her décollatege from a knife. **

**Personality: She is clever and intelligent, as well as cunning. She gives off this fierce, reckless and rebellious vibe, and has a tendency to be a troublemaker. She is very flirtatious and carefree. She is rather mocking sometimes, and teases Loki quite often.**

**Race: Half Aesir, Half Vanir**

**I'm not quite sure on her history, but I will probably be working on it. **

**Also, if the characters seem OOC, tell me and I'll try to fix them.**

* * *

Loki was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. Suddenly, he heard thunderous footsteps. He quickly sat up, his emerald green eyes curious. The large wooden doors swung open, and his brother Thor strode through, followed by two women, both dark-haired.

His blond brother turned towards him, grinning broadly, blue eyes alight with joy.

"Brother!" he boomed. Loki rolled his eyes.

"What is it now, Thor?" he asked, hoping to get it over with. "I desire peace and quiet."

"Why? So you can look at the ceiling for hours?" Loki's eyes narrowed, glaring at one of the women. "Sif," he hissed, "such a displeasure to see you here." Sif just snorted, the other woman snickering lightly. He turned his head to look at her. "What amuses you, girl?"

"Nothing." she said, holding her hands up, shrugging. "I have not seen you before. What is your name?" The young woman grinned, her gray eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm Iselinne."

"So Iselinne, do you normally laugh at a prince?" Loki asked, his voice biting. She shook her head. "No, just the ones with the manners of a bilgesnipe." Sif chuckled, amused. Loki got up, walking towards the clear wall. He placed his palms flat against the wall, eyes flashing. "I ought to have you killed, you idiotic qui-" Thor dropped Mjolnir on the ground, silencing Loki.

"As I was saying, Father decided that-" Thor was interrupted by Loki. "That I am to be tortured and humiliated yet again? That's just like Father, always punishing me for-" Thor, annoyed, swung his hammer at the glass, the vibration flinging Loki back against the bed. "Silence, Loki! Or I will ask Father to do just that. I'm sure he would be happy to! As I was _saying_, Father has decided that you have learned your lesson, and so you shall be freed." Loki leapt to his feet. "Really? I shall be freed?"

"On one condition." a new voice, deep and authoritative, said. The four Asgardians turned towards the new voice, Sif and Iselinne getting down on one knee, heads bowed. "M'lord, what brings you here?" Sif inquired. "I am just here to see Loki before he leaves." Loki, who was looking at the floor, looked up, glancing from Odin to Thor. "Leaving? Where am I going?"

"You are not staying in Asgard, Loki. You are going to Midgard, so you can fully learn your lesson. You will leave today, accompanied by Thor and Iselinne." Loki looked incredulous. "Midgard? Surely you jest?" Odin shook his head. "We have spoken to Nicholas Fury and the Man of Iron, and we will be staying in Stark Tower for a while. I will get to see Jane again." Thor beamed. Odin pressed his hand on the glass, and the door opened.

Iselinne strode in, pulling a pair of shackles from her belt. Loki held out his wrists, and she put on the shackles. She grabbed his bicep, pulling him out of the cell. All five Asgardians walked out of the prison, sunlight washing over them. Loki squinted, his eyes adjusting to the harsh light. Sif was murmuring something to Iselinne. Fortunately for him, his keen ears heard what she was saying.

"Iseli, be careful. Loki is a trickster, and can fool you easily." Loki grinned. _So, the great Sif has to warn the girl about little old me._ "I'll be careful." Iselinne promised. They had reached Heimdall's observatory, the Bïfrost shimmering in front of them. Frigga was there as well, smiling gently. Odin murmured something to Heimdall, which Loki could not hear. Sif stepped away from Iselinne. Frigga rushed up to Loki, hugging him. Iselinne, Thor, and Sif snickered, making Loki's cheeks burn.

"My darling son, I will miss you. I love you very much, never forget that." She kissed his forehead, and Loki smiled, just a little. Frigga placed something in Loki's hand, closing his fingers over it. "Look at it when you get in your room." she told him. Loki nodded, holding the object for dear life. Frigga stepped back, a motherly smile on her face.

Finally, Odin turned to Thor, Loki, and Iselinne. "I bid you farewell." he said, his deep voice unnaturally warm. He walked towards them, clasping Thor and Loki's shoulders. He placed both his hands on Iselinne's shoulders, his one eye warm. "Your mother and father would be proud." Iselinne smiled. "Thank you, m'lord." Odin stepped away.

The three Asgardians stepped on the rainbow bridge, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will probably have sporadic updates, but we'll see.

Cheers,

Pandora


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got bored, so I decided to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairings: Loki/OC, Thane, Clintasha, and Pepperony**

* * *

The three Asgardians landed the middle of the New Mexican desert. Four people and a private jet were waiting for them. A brown and blue blur ran at Thor, Thor catching her and spun her in a circle.

"Jane! I have missed you!" Thor lifted her up, grinning. She leaned down and kissed him. While they were busy, the other three Midgardians walked up to them. A pretty brunette with sapphire blue eyes, glasses, and a baggy sweater smiled.

"Hi, I'm Darcy!" Loki took a step forward, and Darcy stepped back a little, squeaking. Iselinne stomped on Loki's foot, and Loki swore, trying to lift up his foot so he could look at it.

"I'm Iselinne, and this oaf," Loki glared at her, "is Loki." Darcy stepped forward again. "Yeah, I know who he is. He tried to destroy my planet."

"I wasn't trying to destroy it, I was trying to rule it-Ow!" Iselinne had stomped on his foot again, right after it had stopped aching. "Idiotic quim." he muttered. Iselinne smiled, leaning in. "What did you say?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Nothing." he hissed. "That's what I thought."

"Anyway, I'm Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Iselinne looked confused. Tony sighs. "I'm the Man of Iron." Iselinne nodded.

The last person, a gorgeous redhead with greenish-blue eyes* clad in a black catsuit came up.

"Hello, I'm Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow." Iselinne smiled. "So you were the one that outsmarted Loki." Natasha nodded. Tony turned to Jane and Thor. "Oy, lovebirds! It's time to go!" Thor reluctantly set Jane on the ground, but still held onto her hand. The group of seven walked towards the jet. Iselinne stopped, hauling Loki to her side. "What is that contraption?" she whispered. Loki smirked, glad to know something that Iselinne didn't.

"It's called a jet. It gets Midgardians from place to place, quite like the Bïfrost." Iselinne smiled tightly, and boarded the jet, Loki behind her. The others already were seated, forcing Loki and Iselinne to sit by each other. "Jarvis," Tony called.

"Yes, Mr. Stark*?" a voice said, making Iselinne jump. "Start the jet, Stark Tower." "Yes, sir."

Iselinne curled into a ball, nearly asleep, when she felt Loki poke her in the back. She looked at him. "Yes, Loki?" she asked sleepily. Loki held out his wrists, the shackles still on. "What?" Loki looked impatient. "Take them off." Iselinne was fully awake. "What?" Loki rolled his eyes. "I said, take them off. Are you deaf?" Iselinne glared at him. "I heard you, I meant why do you want them off?"

"Because they are uncomfortable." Loki said matter-of-factly. Iselinne sighed. She tapped the shackles. They opened, and she took them off, reattaching them to her belt. Loki rubbed his wrists. "Stay out of trouble, Loki." she warned. Loki put on his innocent face, which unnerved her. "I wouldn't dream of it." he purred silkily. "I mean it Loki. No mischief." Against her better judgement, she turned away, curling into a ball. Loki uncharacteristically stroked her hair, her scalp tingling. She felt her eyelids droop, and she drifted into sleep.

~Don't mind me, I'm the awesomeness known as the line break.~

Iselinne woke up to a thick green blanket covering her. She yawned, stretching out her arm to hit Loki, but there was an empty space beside her. She shot up, cursing under her breath. "Damn it! Where is Loki? Where is...everybody?" Everyone was gone, her being the only one in the jet. She got up, and walked through the jet. "Loki? Where are you? Loki? LOKI!"

"Yes?" Iselinne screamed, and was spun around, to be face to face with none other than the God of Mischief himself. She punched his shoulder. "You put a sleeping spell on me!" she accused. "Not a sleeping spell per say, just a small enchantment." Loki corrected. "Same thing!" she growled. Loki, sensing rage, decided to change the subject.

"Come along, Iselinne. We're at Stark Tower." He tried to grab Iselinne's arm, but she shied away. "If you touch me, you will lose a hand." Loki held up his hands in surrender. Iselinne turned away, and strode out of the jet, Loki following.

After she left the jet, Iselinne found Darcy waiting for them. Darcy grinned, her white teeth flashing.

"Hey. Stark wanted me to show you to your rooms." Darcy turned around, Iselinne and Loki trailing after her. As they walked, Iselinne looked around, marvelling at everything she saw. Loki just looked bored, as he had been there before. Darcy stopped at a door. "Put your palm on the screen Iselinne." Iselinne did as she asked, and the door opened. As she walked in, her eyes widened in amazement.

The walls were a pale gray, with hints of indigo and silver and the floor was a creamy white hue. The room was nicely furnished, with a large, comfy looking bed that had a silver, black, and indigo color scheme. "I'm gonna go show Loki his room now, give you time to settle. Clothes are in the closet and dresser, and the bathroom's on the left. Enjoy!" Iselinne heard the door close, and with a squeal, she flung herself onto the bed. Feeling rather heavy in her armor, she got off the bed, and shed her armor.

She walked to the dresser, scanning the clothes, deciding what to wear. She pulled out a indigo tank top and a pair of soft white cotton shorts. She also pulled out two lavender undergarments. She put on the articles of clothing. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over her yet again. She walked back to the bed and climbed back in.

She pulled the covers over herself, and with a soft exhale, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, I'm done.**

**1st *: I'm not sure what color Natasha's eyes are, because in some fics, they're green, and in others, they're blue. So, if you want them to be green or blue, or just how I wrote them, please tell me.**

**2nd *: I'm not really sure what Jarvis calls Tony. If you know, tell me.**

**Also, please try to review. I got 30 views and a follow, but no reviews. I really need feedback. That's the reason why my stories go on hiatus, it's because I don't get feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Since I have some time before school, I thought I'd update.**

* * *

After Darcy left, and a good night's sleep, Loki was walking through Stark Tower, resisting the urge to create mischief. _Why not?_ His mind asked. _You could just destroy something, maybe turn Thor's hair green._ Loki mentally shook his head. _I would, but I don't want those shackles back on. They are terribly uncomfortable. That idiotic quim does not bluff._ While he contemplated risking it, another idea wormed into his brain. _Well, she said nothing about messing with her._ Loki grinned evilly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He disappeared in a flash of green.

Iselinne began to stir, the sunlight flooding her vision. While her eyes adjusted to the light, she heard soft breathing behind her. Her brain still fuzzy from sleep, she wondered who was beside her. She turned around, and emitted a piercing scream. Loki stirred, his brilliant emerald eyes unfocused. Iselinne sat up, running her hand through her ink black hair.

"What the Hel are you doing here?" she asked. Loki just sat up, staring at her. Iselinne's heart hammered inside her chest, her stomach doing an uncharacteristic flutter. Loki then grinned, and disappeared in another flash of green. Iselinne got out of bed, unsettled. Her stomach still fluttered, unnerving her. She decided to take a bath, hoping it'd calm her nerves. She walked into the bathroom. She looked around, but couldn't find a bathtub. She only saw a rectangular cage.

She shed her clothes, and opened the clear door, stepping in. She saw a knob and turned it a little. A torrent of cold water washed over her. Her teeth chattering, she turned the knob, and relaxed as the water warmed. She grinned with delight when she saw all the familiar bottles of soap from her home back in Asgard. _Thor must've brought some here from Asgard. I'll remember to thank him. _She grabbed a pretty rose-colored glass bottle, and poured some of the contents in her hand. She lathered it in her hair, making sure she got every strand, and then rinsed it out. She then picked up an indigo bottle, scrubbing her body with the contents of the bottle.

Soon, she was clean, her and the bathroom smelling of roses and raspberries. She grabbed a fluffy lilac towel, and wrapped it around herself, exiting the bathroom. She walked to her closet, opening it. She saw an array of clothing, but frowned when she didn't see any Asgardian clothing. She took out a black leather jacket and a steel gray shirt. She laid the clothes on the bed, and opened the bottom dresser drawer.

She pulled out a pair of gray-black jeans, and some undergarments. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Iselinne," Darcy called, "Fury wants everyone in his office, so I was sent to get you." Iselinne began to pull on her clothes. "One minute, Darcy! I have to get dressed." She finished dressing, and looked longingly at her boots. She sighed, and grabbed a pair of black heeled boots. She opened the door. Darcy was waiting for her, grinning. Iselinne held out the pair of boots. "How do I go about putting these on?" she asked. Darcy looked at her. "You put on all of your clothes, but you have trouble with _boots_?" she said incredulously. Iselinne smiled sheepishly. Darcy sighed, taking the boots from her. She unzipped them, and gave them back to Iselinne.

Iselinne's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She put the boots on, and zipped them up. "By the way, you look hot." Darcy said. Iselinne looked confused. "I look like I'm feverish? I feel perfectly fine." Darcy's eyes widened slightly. "No no, you look fine! I forgot you're Asgardian. Here on Earth, we say that to someone if they look really good." Iselinne nodded. "Oh. You look hot as well." Darcy blushed. "Um, thanks?"

"You are welcome." Iselinne felt a breeze on her stomach, and looked down. Her shirt exposed a good bit of her stomach. "Darcy, I think my shirt is too small." Darcy looked at her and laughed. "Oh, it's supposed to look like that. It's called a crop top."

"And the pants?" Iselinne motioned towards her jeans. Each leg had a hole in them. "Yep, that's the style too." She looked at her watch. "Shit! We're gonna be late. Let's go!"

* * *

Crappy place to end, I know, but I felt it would be alright for now.

By the way, there will be language (shit, damn, ass, and rarely SOB or B), but there will no f*ck. I just don't like that word.

Thanks to my only reviewer, Babblesoftheinsane. I love her fic Frozen Fire, which is also a Loki/OC. So, please check it out and review.

Babblesoftheinsane: Interesting username. Thanks so much for your review! I think you would've written an awesome story with that idea.

Cheers,

Pandora


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I have tons of time 'til school, so I'm updating.**

* * *

Loki was absentmindedly spinning a pen between his fingers, half listening to Nick Fury drone on and on, and half thinking about Iselinne, who was strangely pleasant to think about. He was snapped out of his musings by Fury pounding on the table with his fist.

"Yes, Nicholas?" Loki inquired rather cheerily, making most of the people at the table, except for Thor and Fury, shift in their seats. Fury just rolled his one eye.

"Is there something interesting about that pen?"

"Yes, it doesn't have a tongue. Quite fascinating. Would you like to become interesting, Nicholas?" Loki asked, a rather creepy smile on his face, which unnerved everyone. The threat was unspoken, but clearly there. Fury immediately cleared his throat, and began talking to the other people seated.

Loki smirked, smug satisfaction evident. He resumed twirling his pen.

~Don't mind me, I'm just a line break~

Once they made it to Fury's office, Darcy pushed the doors open. The two girls walked in. Iselinne surveyed the people seated at the table. She recognized Thor, Loki, Natasha, Jane and Tony, but didn't recognize the others. A tall dark skinned man with one eye, the other covered by a black eye patch, motioned for them to sit. The girls followed his orders, and sat down.

"You must be Iselinne Berensdottir. I am Nick Fury, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. You probably already know Stark, Foster and Romanoff, and obviously Loki and Thor. But the rest will be introduced. Steve Rogers," a blond haired, blue eyed man clad in red, white and blue smiled gently. "Dr. Bruce Banner," a brown haired, warm brown eyed man extended his hand, and Iselinne shook it. "and Clint Barton." A man with brown hair and hard blue eyes simply nodded in her direction.

Hoping to keep her nerves under control, Iselinne decided to sit across from Loki. Taking her seat, she tried to pay attention to what Fury was saying, but something kept sliding up her leg. She glared at Loki, who just gave her an innocuous looking smile. Suspicious, she looked down. The thing sliding up her leg wasn't Loki's foot, it was a large gray and black snake coiled around her leg. It lazily blinked, kickstarting her reflexs. She jumped up, emitting a piercing shriek.

Fury looked annoyed. "Is there a reason for your girlish shrieking?" he asked. Iselinne pointed to her leg.

"A s-snake! There! On my leg!" Thor peered at her leg.

"Er, Iselinne?" he said. "Yes, Thor?"

"There's nothing on your leg." Iselinne looked down, and sure enough, there was nothing there. Her gaze slid back to Loki, who had a smug smirk on his face. With a scream of rage, she lunged across the table, grabbing the lapels of his coat, yanking him to where she was. Her stomach fluttered at how close he was, but she ignored it. "You bastard!" she yelled. Loki's response was just to grin at her.

Furious, she used her upper body to pull herself across, both of them tumbling off of the table. She straddled him, ignoring Tony's catcall and the close contact. "How dare you! I probably look insane right now! Why must you always target me? What did I ever do to you? Odin must be so disappointed that he has a son like you!" Loki's eyes suddenly darkened, and his features became stony. Iselinne instantly regretted her words.

He shoved her off of him, her body tingling from the contact. _Not now, body!_ She chided herself. Loki got up, dusting himself off and straightening his clothes, avoiding eye contact with her. He spun on his heel and opened the door. "Loki, I-" Iselinne was interrupted by the slam of the door. Tony spoke up.

"Hey gorgeous, I don't like Reindeer Games, but even _I_ know that was a low blow." Iselinne exhaled shakily. "W-what do you mean?" Thor looked sorrowful. "Iselinne, Loki is not Odin's son." Iselinne looked shocked. "What? But I remember Odin saying Frigga had given birth to a new son. Is he the son of a peasant?" Thor shook his head.

"Loki isn't even Asgardian. He's the son of Laufey. Iselinne, Loki is a Jotun."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Just kidding. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, I know it's a lot short than my other ones, so sorry about that. Don't forget to review!**

**Again, my only (and favorite) reviewer was Babblesoftheinsane. Don't forget to check out her story Frozen Fire, which is also a Loki/OC.**

**Babblesoftheinsane: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that part, it was my favorite part too. I really like your username.**

**Anyway, 'til my next chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Pandora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got bored yet again. I might start pre-writing chapters, so when school starts, I'll be able to update more frequently. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**I'm gonna do this only one time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Iselinne. Everything else belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Iselinne looked shocked and guilty.

"I-I'm sorry, I did not know." Thor just nodded sadly.

"Hey Point Break, is your dad in the habit of keeping things from people?" Tony asked. Thor gave him a look. "What? It was a rhetorical question. Chill." Thor ignored Tony, turning back to Iselinne.

"Father found Loki on Jotunheim when he was just a baby. Someone had left him to die, so Father took him in, hoping to create an alliance with Jotunheim. But Father does love him. We all do. It's a sensitive subject, so we do not talk of it." Iselinne felt like she was going to cry, feeling guilt and shame. _I said such horrible things to Loki, just because of a snake illusion, _she thought, ashamed. She got up.

"I am going to apologize to Loki." she said. Thor smiled. "Good luck." She nodded, walking out of Fury's office. She looked around, having no clue where the god of mischief went. She suddenly remembered her tracking powder that Sif had given her. She pulled the decorative bottle pendant from her neck. She opened the bottle, pouring a little on the ground.

She thought about Loki, and the powder came to life. It glowed an iridescent green, and began to swirl around Iselinne's feet. Her feet began to move of their own accord, leading her towards Loki. People were walking around, giving Iselinne odd looks, but leaving her alone. Soon, her feet had brought her to a door labeled "Reindeer Games".

She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Loki asked, his voice tinged with annoyance and a little pain. "Iselinne." she answered. She heard a sharp intake of breath. "Go away." Loki hissed. Iselinne sighed. "Can I come in?" she tried again, hoping he let her in. "No." came his short reply. Iselinne shifted her attention towards the keypad.

It wasn't like hers, which required a handprint, it had letters. Iselinne typed in the first thing she thought of. "'Loki' is incorrect. The password is six letters long. Please try again." the keypad said aloud, making Iselinne jump. _Six letters? So, it's not Thor or Odin. Maybe Laufey? _She typed in Laufey. "'Laufey' is incorrect. Please try again." _Not Laufey? Maybe it's my name._ Iselinne shook her head. _Never mind, why would it be my name? It's too long. Unless it's a trick. Couldn't hurt to try. _She typed her name. "'Iselinne' is incorrect. The password is six letters long. Please try again. One more try. If incorrect, you will be penalized."

Iselinne panicked. _One more try. Alright Iselinne, think. Six letters. Not Laufey. Magic? No, that's five. Asgard? Hmm, that is six letters. Oh, I know!_ Iselinne typed in her answer. The keypad didn't speak, it just beeped, and the door swung open. Iselinne walked in. Loki was lying on his bed, not looking at her. "You thought my password was _your name_?" Loki asked, his voice derisive. Iselinne shrugged. "Had to try. Your password is _Frigga_?" She could see Loki slightly flush. "Just curious, what would happen if I had gotten it wrong?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Loki smiled faintly. "You would have been shocked with a volt of electricity so strong, it would have knocked you out." He softly chuckled. Iselinne huffed. _Of course he would laugh at the idea of me getting hurt. _"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, suddenly angry. Iselinne sighed. "I came to apologize. I should not have said what I did. I did not know you were not the son of Odin. I was angry and unconscious of your feelings."

Loki motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed, sitting in a rather plush chair. She surveyed her surroundings.

Loki's room was beautiful, walls a brilliant emerald green. It was nicely furnished, with a large bed in shades of green, black, and gold. "Your room is beautiful." she said softly. They sat in a comfortable silence. "Do your parents love you?" Loki asked suddenly. Iselinne was startled at the sudden question, and was silent for a moment. "Yes, I suppose they did." she answered finally. "Did? What do you mean by that?" A pang of sorrow hit Iselinne's heart, making her sharply exhale.

"My parents died when I was young, from a foreign illness. No one knew what it was, not even the healers, and no one could cure it. One day they were fine, the next, they were feverish and delusional, calling for people who had died a long time ago. A few days after, they died in their sleep, and I never got to say goodbye." By this time, Iselinne was crying, tears slipping down her cheeks, body racked with sobs. Loki shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

He stood up, and sat down beside Iselinne, his hand hovering over her back. Suddenly, Iselinne grabbed him, burrowing her face in his chest. Loki sat there awkwardly, then wrapped his arms around her instinctively, resting his chin on her head. There was a faint beep, and the door swung open silently.

Loki turned his head, seeing who it was. Thor was standing there, a huge grin on his face, mouthing _I'm happy for you, brother. _Loki glared at Thor. _There is nothing going on between us. She started crying and I was trying to comfort her, _he mouthed back. Thor gave him the _we'll talk later _look_. _Loki sighed. Iselinne's sobs began to dissipate, and Loki, thinking quickly, turned Thor invisible with a mentally spoken incantation.

Iselinne pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry I got so emotional. Oh look! I ruined your armor. I'm so sorry!" She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, trying to wipe off her tears. "It is no matter." Loki assured her, fixing his armor with a wave of his hand. Iselinne smiled.

"Er, Loki?" she ventured. Loki looked up from his armor. "Yes?" Iselinne looked shy. "Do you forgive me for saying those horrid things?" Loki nodded. Iselinne looked relieved. "Oh thank you!" She swiftly kissed his cheek, making him flush, and rushed out the door. Thor rematerialized, grin even bigger. "Do not say a word, Thor." Loki warned, standing up. Thor rushed towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Brother...can...not...breathe." Loki gasped out. Thor smiled sheepishly, releasing him. Loki gingerly touched his body, making sure Thor did not break anything. "I'm so very happy for you brother! Now you have someone, just like I have Jane!" Loki, who had taken a drink of ale to steel himself, began to choke. Thor looked concerned. "Brother, are you alright?" he asked.

Loki managed to clear his airway, glaring at his brother. "I shall probably die because of you, Thor. No, Iselinne is not my love, I merely comforted her!" Thor gave him a knowing look. "Whatever you say brother. Good night." He grinned one last time at his younger brother, and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Loki got dressed in more comfortable clothes, and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly.

~Don't mind me, I'm a Loki fan, also known as the line break.~

Iselinne was smiling as she walked into her room. She changed back into her nightclothes, climbing into bed. She thought about her day, growing drowsy. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep was _Good night, Loki._

* * *

**Done! Two chapters on the same day? Oh my! I had to end it fluffy, I'm sorry! But I hope you like it anyway. My longest chapter ever! Don't forget to review and check out Babblesoftheinsane's fic Frozen Fire.**

**Thank Boti for reviewing! You're awesome!**

**Boti: I smiled at your reviews! I love your reviews so much, they make me smile. Would you like to send me an OC? She's gonna be the villain in this fic. She's Asgardian.**

**Love you,**

**Pandora**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is another chapter. Man, I'm churning this puppies out like nobody's business!**

**I love you Boti! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

Iselinne stirred, her steel gray eyes bleary. She stretched, yawning widely. She got out of bed. She thought about the week before and smiled, Loki's face coming to mind. The week after the incident, Loki had warmed up to her, speaking to her more often. She shook the thoughts away, deciding to take a shower. She walked into the bathroom and took a shower, reveling in the scent of roses and raspberries. She wrapped the towel snugly around herself, exiting the bathroom. She headed towards her closet, picking out an outfit for the day, a pale green form-fitting v-neck, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black heeled boots.

She decided to explore Stark Tower, so she grabbed her tracking powder. She exited her room, placing her hand on the pad to lock the door. She glanced at her door and snickered. Much like the sign above Loki's door that was labeled Reindeer Games, hers was labeled Miss Hotstuff. She shook her head and started to explore Stark Tower.

~Don't mind me, I'm a Iselinne/Loki shipper, my name is Line E. Break~

Loki was walking through Stark Tower, reading one of his favorite books from Asgard. He was just getting to the good part when someone bumped into him, knocking the book out of his hand. The person bent down. Loki bent down too, ready to yell at the person, when he recognized the person in front of him. Iselinne tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, apologizing profusely. Loki noticed how long and black her hair actually was. It looked very soft and smooth. _Stop thinking about her_ hair_, you idiot_. He admonished himself. _You're a prince, not a lovesick puppy. _

"Oh gods, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and-Loki?" Iselinne said, surprised. Loki picked up his book, standing up. He extended out a hand, and Iselinne grabbed it, ignoring the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. She pulled herself up.

Loki caught sight of Thor, who grinned, giving him a knowing look. _I _helped her up_, you idiot!_ he mouthed. Thor shook his head. _Whatever you say, brother. _Thor mouthed back.

"Um, Loki?" Loki mentally shook himself, bringing his eyes back to Iselinne's inquisitive silver gaze. "Are you alright? You were mouthing something." Loki forced himself to give her a unconcerned smile. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Just memorizing something." Iselinne nodded unsurely. "Okay, if you're sure. Anyway, I was thinking about something last night. I really enjoy talking to you, and would enjoy much more if we were friends. So, what do you say? Friends?" She held out her hand, staring at him. Loki stared at her hand suspiciously.

_What if she wants to use me because I'm a prince? _He asked himself. _Are you an idiot? Why would she use you? She wants to be friends, not to get married to you._ Loki finally stretched out his hand, shaking hers firmly. Iselinne let out an uncharacteristic squeal, hugging him. Loki heard a click, and turned his attention to Tony Stark, who gave him a thumbs up. He held up something that he remembered was called a cellphone, which could communicate with people and take...pictures.

_Oh Hel no._

* * *

**Another shorty! Sorry about that, I just felt like being evil today. Anyway, much love to Boti, who is awesome. She's my only (and awesomest) reviewer.**

**Check out Frozen Fire!**

**I have prewritten the next chapter, and am so tempted to post it. What do you think I should do?**

**QOTD: What is your favorite Thor/Avengers pairing? (Can be canon, but doesn't have to be.**

**My OTP is def Tasertricks. It's so awesome! I also like Thane, Pepperony and Blackfrost, maybe a little Clintasha, but Tasertricks FTW!**

**Boti: Thanks so much for your review! Iselinne's past made me sad too. Loki's got a girlfriend, Loki's got a girlfriend, and everybody knows it, except for maybe the lady in question! I answered your question with a PM. Isn't sugar awesome?**

**Cheers and Hugs,**

**Pandora**


	7. Chapter 7

**In case you didn't know, I am prewriting these chapters for you guys. I just wanted to make sure you guys (Boti) are getting frequent updates! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Islelinne released Loki, her cheeks reddening.

"Um, I have to go...to the mess hall! I am rather famished. I will see you later, farewell!" Iselinne dashed off, going in the exact opposite direction of the mess hall, headed towards her room. Tony Stark sauntered up to Loki, smirking.

"Ah, Reindeer Games! There you are! Look at this picture, you guys look darling in it!" Loki peered at the picture, and his eyes widened. Iselinne was hugging him, his arms stiff and at his sides. She looked positively radiant, and he looked like a deer in headlights. Tony clapped his hand on Loki's back. "Let's go to my office." They waited for a moment.

"Uh, you're supposed to take us there." Tony pointed out. "Oh, with magic?" Tony nodded. "Yeah." Loki held out his hands. "Take my hands." Tony looked scandalized. "Why Reindeer Games, are you trying to make a move on me?" Tony made a tsk, tsk sound, shaking his head. "Sorry, I don't roll that way, and what would Mrs. Reindeer say?" Loki rolled his eyes, ignoring the last part. "Just take my hands." Tony shrugged. "Okay." He took Loki's hands, and they were instantly in Tony's office.

"You surprisingly took my hands quite easily. What if I had done something?" Tony, who was halfway towards his liquor cabinet, stopped, frantically checking on his hands, pinching his fingers, running his fingers over his palms. "Nope, I'm good. No blisters, boils, hard callouses, or broken fingers. You're warming up to me." Tony held his hands to his arc reactor, smiling sweetly. Loki scowled. "Shut up. You were getting a drink?"

"Oh yeah. Want one? I got bourbon, whiskey, wine, the good stuff. Thor even brought me some Asgardian ale for Christmas. Damn, your alcohol is awesome there." Tony opened his liquor cabinet, taking out bottles and glasses. "Just some ale." Loki answered. Tony opened the bottle, pouring the ale in glasses. He picked them both up, handing a glass to Loki, who took it eagerly. "So Reindeer Games, when's the wedding?" Tony asked slyly. Loki, who had taking a swig of the ale, began to choke, hitting his chest with his fist. Tony did nothing to help him, laughing hysterically.

Once Loki had cleared his airway, he glared daggers at Tony, who had begun to calm down, still giggling madly. "You planned that." Loki accused, pointing a finger at Tony. "Hey, couldn't help it. I was hoping for a spit take, but this is ten times funnier-Wait, what the hell?" Tony's voice had become high and squeaky, making Loki grin.

"What did you do to my voice? C'mon, change me back, I sound like a deranged chipmunk! Pepper won't like this, and everyone will laugh at me. I'll do anything you want, just change my-Oh, thanks!" Tony's voice had turned back to normal. Tony sighed, relieved.

"See, you are warming up to-You know what? I'll shut up now." Tony said, starting to sip his drink. "That would be wise." Loki agreed. "You know what Reindeer Games? I like you. Even though you tried to rule my planet, and threw me out of a window, you're not so bad." They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their alcohol. Once they had finished, Loki set his glass on the counter.

Tony grabbed the bottle, and started to pour more ale when the ground began to shake, making Tony spill most of the ale. "Something's happening." Loki declared. "No shit, Sherlock. I wasted my ale. That was imported from a different realm, you idiots!" Tony yelled at the ceiling. Loki grabbed his arm. "I'll get you two bottles for Christmas." he promised. He muttered an incantation, and they materialized in the main floor of Stark Tower. The ground was still shaking, and there was a bright light flooding. They shielded their eyes, squinting at the bright light.

Loki felt someone brush beside him. He turned and saw Iselinne standing beside him, eyes fixed on the bright light. There was a rumble, then a pulsing vibration, flinging them all backwards. The light grew blindingly bright, then with a high pitched whine, it went out.

There, where the light once was, was a figure clad in gold and green. Loki rushed up to the figure, who lifted her head.

She was impossibly beautiful with long brown hair streaked with blonde and red. Her eyes opened to reveal bright hazel. "Who are you?" Loki asked. The mystery woman opened her mouth.

"I am Hellebore of Vanaheim. Please...help me."

* * *

**Dun, dun DUN! This OC is not mine, but Boti's. I loved her character so much, I put her in really soon. I hope you are satisfied with how I portrayed her, Boti.**

**Babblesoftheinsane: I hope it's not moving too fast. If it is, please tell me. Me too, but I like savory foods too.**

**Cheers,**

**Pandora**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! I'm still prewriting chapters. There has been four chapters in two days, so I have to pace myself.**

**(I don't own Hellebore, she belongs to Boti.)**

* * *

Loki, thinking fast, picked up Hellebore, carrying her bridal style, heading to the infirmary, Thor and Iselinne on his heels. Hellebore's breathing was soft, barely there, and her heart beat erratically, eyes closed. Once they had made it there, Loki headed towards a bed, setting her on the bed gingerly. He placed a cool head on her forehead, slightly cooling his temperature when he sensed waves of heat rolling over her body.

He hovered his other hand over her body. He moved his hand over the injured areas, instantly healing them. Soon, her breathing went back to normal, and her heart stopped beating erratically. Her eyes fluttered open, hazel eyes unfocused. She sat up, frantically looking around, her bright cinnamon orbs confused and disoriented.

"Wher-where am I?" she asked, her voice soft and melodic. Thor stepped up, and Iselinne noticed a spark of hatred in Hellebore's eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, and Iselinne dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"You are on Midgard, Lady Hellebore. I am Thor, this is my brother Loki, and this maiden is Iselinne." Loki dipped his head, and Iselinne respectfully nodded. Hellebore got off the bed, attempting to curtsey, but Thor placed a hand on her shoulder. "There is no need for that, we are all equal here." Hellebore looked surprised, but nodded. Loki offered his arm.

"I shall escort you to your room." Hellebore took his arm gratefully. They walked off, leaving Iselinne and Thor alone.

"So..." Iselinne started. "So..." Thor repeated. They stared at each other for a second. "Do you want to see what Jane and Darcy are doing?" Iselinne asked. Thor nodded. "Let us go." They headed to Jane and Darcy's room.

~Don't mind me, I'm a genius, also known as the linebreak~

Loki left Hellebore's room after she fell asleep. _What is it with immortals and Midgard? _Loki wondered to himself. _We always end up here, one way or another. _Loki was snapped out of his musings by Thor playfully bumping Loki with his shoulder. Loki looked at his older brother. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought you would be with Lady Jane." Thor shrugged. "I was, but Jane, Iselinne and Darcy started to have "girl talk". I took it as my cue to leave."

They began to walk, Loki's hands behind his back, and Thor's swinging at his sides. They chatted easily and freely, as they used to. "I wonder what they are talking about." Loki said thoughtfully.

~Watch out, linebreak coming through!~

"So, Iselinne..." Darcy started. The three women were in Darcy's room, which she dubbed "The Secret Telling Room". She was lying on the floor, chin on a pillow, and her arms were under the fluffy pillow. She looked at Iselinne, who was in the same position, except her arms were on top of the pillow, her mouth hidden by her wrists. "Are you interested in anyone? Any attractive Midgardians, or maybe a super hot Asgardian mancake?"

"Seriously Darcy? An Asgardian _mancake_?" Jane said, never looking up from her book. She was lying on Darcy's bed, propped up on her elbows. Darcy shrugged. "What? They _are_ mancakes. I mean, have you _seen_ Thor?"

"Yes Darcy, I have seen Thor. We _are _dating." Jane answered, eyes still fixed on her book. Darcy rolled her eyes and reached up, plucking the book from Jane's hands. "Pay attention boss lady, we're spilling some juicy stuff." Jane let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." Darcy grinned and turned her attention back to Iselinne, who was staring at the wall. "Well?" Iselinne started. "Well what?" she asked. "Well, are you seeing some Asgardian hottie?" Iselinne coughed, surprised by the question.

"No." Iselinne replied. Darcy looked disappointed. "Seriously? Not even Loki? I mean, the dude _is_ a god. Haven't you ever thought about it?" Iselinne buried her face in the pillow, hiding her reddening cheeks. Darcy knowingly grinned, and even Jane smiled. "You have!" Darcy said, her voice playfully accusing.

"When did _this _start?" Jane asked, finally getting into it. Iselinne looked up from her pillow. "A week ago." she answered. "Ah, the "Iselinne, Loki is a Jotun" incident." Darcy recalled, attempting to imitate Thor's deep baritone. "Yeah, what happened after you left Fury's office?" Jane inquired.

Iselinne flushed, but began to speak. "Well, I used my tracking powder to find his room. He would not let me in, but I figured out his password. I went in, and we bantered for a bit. He invited me to sit, so I did. I apologized, and-" "And what?" Darcy broke in. Iselinne gave her a look. "Sorry, you were taking too long. Continue." she motioned for her to continue.

"He asked me if my parents loved me. I told him I supposed they did, and he asked me what I meant by that. I told him about my parents dying, and then I started bawling like a child. He comforted me."

"Ooh, then you did the dirty?" Darcy said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Jane smacked her upside the head. "What was that for?" Darcy asked, rubbing the back of her head. Iselinne sighed, then continued. "Then after I finished crying, I asked him if he forgave me, and he told me he did. Well, he nodded, but same thing."

"Well, what next? I know you're not telling us everything." Darcy stated. "I kissed him on the cheek." Darcy looked disappointed. "Seriously? That's it? He didn't pull you in for a searing kiss, telling you you were the only one for him?" Jane sighed. "You read too many romance novels, Darce." Iselinne shook her head. "No, that was it." Darcy sighed, getting up. She took off her glasses, placing them on her bedside table. Jane got off her bed, heading out the door.

"Good night Darce, Iselinne. See you guys in the morning." The other two girls murmured their good nights to the scientist. Iselinne placed the pillows on the floor, laying her head on a particularly plush one. Darcy tossed a blanket to her, then got into bed, pulling the covers over her body. Iselinne grabbed the blanket, covering herself with it. "'Night, Iselinne." Darcy yawned. "Goodnight Darcy." Iselinne replied.

Darcy turned off the lights. Soon, Iselinne heard her soft breathing. The Asgardian yawned widely, her eyelids growing. Quietly humming a Vanir lullaby, she drifted off to sleep, not knowing that a great danger slept in Stark Tower.

* * *

**So, I am done! It is a filler, but I'm kinda leaving the jealousy thing for next chapter. We'll see where that goes.**

**I'm thinking about writing another Loki/OC, but Loki is more darker and sexier. It might have Iselinne as Loki's love interest, but she will be more seductive and cunning, or I could bring in a totally new OC. You tell me.**

** All around, it will be darker than Midgard. I kinda got the idea after watching Loki is Toxic on YouTube. It's a Loki tribute and the song is Toxic by Britney Spears. Check the tribute out! I also got the idea by listening to Mz. Hyde and Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm. ****What do you think of it? Go with it, or scrap it?**

**Boti: I'm glad you liked it! I figured you'd like the green and gold. I'm sorry there wasn't much Hellebore in it, but I could really use some ideas on how she could make Iselinne jealous.**

**Cheers,**

**Pandora**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9 of Midgard! I learned something very crucial today. Loki and his sexiness are quite possibly deadly to my ovaries.**

**Anyway, the idea I have that I told you about last chapter is still pending, as I haven't got everything I need. I am pretty sure about the plot, not so much about the love interest. Oh well, I'll work something out.**

* * *

It had only been a week, but Iselinne was ready to murder Hellebore and hide her body. After Loki had healed her, Hellebore had latched onto him, flirting with and flattering him, gushing about how talented he was and leaving not so subtle hints about her interest in him. And to Iselinne's utter chagrin, Loki seemed to enjoy the attention, flirting right back, smirking that stupid _but-oh-so-sexy_ smirk.

It certainly didn't help that the Vanir was impossibly beautiful, with her wavy brown hair and bright hazel orbs. While Iselinne was rock hard muscle and sharp angles, Hellebore was soft and womanly. It also didn't help that Hellebore was a sorceress, so she had something in common with Loki.

_I hate her so much. _Iselinne thought angrily, battering a poor punching bag with her fists, growling under her breath.

"Wow, what did that punching bag ever do to you, gorgeous?" Tony asked behind her. Iselinne turned around. Tony was sitting in a chair, clad in jeans and a Black Sabbath shirt. Iselinne sighed, brushing the strands of hair that escaped her ponytail away from her face.

"Nothing, I am just exercising." Tony raised an eyebrow. "That didn't look like simple exercising. It looked like you were trying to murder the punching bag." Iselinne turned to a dummy, landing well-placed blows on it. After she finished her workout, she grabbed a towel, placing it around her neck. She grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed the cap, downing the entire bottle in under a minute, tossing the bottle into the trash can when she finished. She tossed her towel on the dummy.

"As I said, I am fine. Just exercising." Iselinne walked out of the gym, headed towards the mess hall. As she walked through the hallways of Stark Tower, she spotted Loki. She ran up to him. She tapped his shoulder. He turned around, as did the woman beside him, and Iselinne suppressed a growl. Hellebore was beside him, looking as polished as ever, clad in a pretty green dress and a gold necklace. Iselinne cursed herself for not taking a shower, knowing she looked like a mess, feeling sweaty and drained.

Noticing Loki's questioning look, she hurried to explain. "Oh, I was training." Loki smiled. Iselinne felt like her knees were turning to jelly, and it was certainly not from her exercise.

"Did you need something?" Hellebore asked, her tone cool. Iselinne shot a glare in her direction. "No, I wanted to say hello to Loki, but I see that you are in the middle of something, so I shall take my leave. Goodbye Loki, _Hellebore._" Iselinne said, her voice strained as she said Hellebore's name. Loki shot her a curious look, and Iselinne smiled gently. She turned, and headed towards her room.

Iselinne placing her hand on the pad, and walked in. She headed towards her bed, flopping onto her bed.

"Rough day, huh?" Iselinne jumped, turning towards the voice. There, sitting in a chair, was Darcy, casually leafing through a magazine, as if she lived there. "What are you doing here?" Iselinne asked. Darcy looked up from her magazine. "Oh, I ran out of shampoo and body wash, and Jane's smells way too sweet, like vanilla ice cream or something, so I used yours. By the way, your stuff smells really awesome, roses and raspberries with a hint of spice. Very nice." Iselinne suddenly noticed that Darcy's hair was wet, as if she had just taken a shower.

"Did you use all of it?" was the only thing Iselinne could say. Darcy shook her head. Iselinne sighed in relief, grabbing some clothes, and heading into the bathroom. After her shower, she got dressed in a simple indigo v-neck and black jeans and walked out.

Darcy had disappeared, so Iselinne headed towards a chair, grabbing a book and sitting down. About half an hour later, Darcy came back in, hair fully dried and curled, clad in a blue form-fitting v-neck, jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Iselinne stood up. "Are you going somewhere?" Iselinne asked. "No, we are. Grab your jacket and get your boots on. We're going to a bar."

"Are we celebrating something?" Darcy shook her head. "We are drinking so you feel better." she answered. "Are we inviting Jane?" Iselinne asked, grabbing her leather jacket and pulling on her boots. Darcy thought about it. "Sure, why not? It'd be fun, and we'd have someone responsible to drive us home." Darcy pulled her phone out of her pocket, texting Jane. "She said yes. She'll meet us at the entrance." Darcy grabbed Iselinne's arm, pulling her out the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry this is was posted later than usual, but I was busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Boti: Sounds good! I used a little bit of your ideas. I can't wait for the girls' adventure. It should be good, as it wil feature drunk Iselinne.**

**Cheers,**

**Pandora**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome! I actually scrapped my idea, as I don't have enough writing experience, but I'm not killing the idea completely, just postponing it for now. But I shall still work on Midgard, do not fear.**

* * *

It had only been half an hour since they had arrived at the bar, and Darcy was already drunk. Iselinne was slightly tipsy, and Jane was barely drunk, sipping her gin and tonic.

"And it sucks, because he seemed so nice, always bringing me presents and stuff, then bam! I catch him with some slut. Right after our anniversary too." Darcy was hiccuping as she rambled on and on about an ex-boyfriend. Jane nodded sympathetically, and Iselinne was rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Ian is an asshole, Darcy. Forget about him." Jane said.

"If I had been there, I would have torn him apart for you, Darcy." Iselinne declared. Jane clapped her hand over Iselinne's mouth. "Shh, Iselinne! No need for people to think that you're another Loki!" she reprimanded the Asgardian. "So Iselinne, what's got you down?" Darcy asked, her voice slurred.

"Me? Nothing." Darcy shot her a disbelieving look. "I don't believe-you know what? Never mind. Here, have another shot." She slid Iselinne a shot of vodka, who knocked it back with ease. Darcy marveled at the dark-haired woman. "Wow, you've had like, what, ten shots, and you're still just tipsy?" Iselinne nodded. "Asgardians do not process alcohol the same way mortals do."

"So, if you drank ten _glasses _instead of shots, you'd be drunk?" Darcy asked. "Yes, but I would not recommend it." Iselinne warned. "Alright. Get this girl a glass of vodka!" The brunette was handed a glass full of the clear liquid, and handed Iselinne the glass. Iselinne knocked back the vodka, hissing at the sharp bite. Darcy gave Jane a shot. "C'mon boss lady, loosen up. Live for once!" Jane took the shot, sighing. "I'm going to regret this, I know it." She swallowed the vodka, and began coughing, her eyes watering.

"This stuff is foul!" Darcy grinned. "I know, isn't it great? Here, have another!"

~Love the line break!~

"Hellebore flirts with Loki all the time, latching onto him like a leech, and it seems like Loki enjoys it, flirting right back and smirking that infuriating but-oh-so-damn-sexy smirk. It doesn't help that she's beautiful, and that she's a sorceress, and witty, and intelligent. I just hate her so much!" Darcy nodded. "I hear you sister. I was so tempted to rip that slut's hair out when I caught her with Ian, but I opted to just kick Ian's balls. I just went hiyah-" Darcy swung her arm, knocking down several shot glasses. Jane, always responsible, even while drunk, hauled up the two girls.

"Jane! I didn't get to drink my tequila!" Darcy whined. "I think you two have drunk enough." The scientist answered. She pulled out her phone, calling Tony on speed dial. "Hey Tony, could you pick us up? We're at Killian's. Yeah, you might want to bring Thor and Loki, because I've got two crazy women. Yeah, see you soon. You might want to hurry." Jane hung up, and hearing some giggling, turned around. Iselinne and Darcy had handcuffed themselves to a lamppost, using some Asgardian shackles.

"Linni, get us out of here!" Darcy squealed. Iselinne was giggling, touching the shackles. "I cannot, Lady Darcy. The shackles will not heed my command." Darcy giggled. "Heed my command? Who says that anymore? 'Heineken, heed my command and beam us up to Asgard!'" Darcy said, attempting to imitate Thor.

"It's Heimdall, actually." A new voice corrected. Jane turned and saw a limo, Tony Stark, Thor and Loki in front of it. Loki had spoken, seeming amused. Tony walked up.

"So, do I need to pay for anything?" he asked. Jane nodded. Tony sighed, walking into the bar, muttering, "Of course I need to, I always do. Why do I even ask?" Jane turned to Thor. "Could you unlock those two?" Thor nodded, walking towards the girls. He tapped the restraints, and the shackles disengaged, dropping on the ground. Thor scooped up the shackles, hooking them on his belt.

He grabbed the two girls, picking them up by their waists. They began protesting and struggling. Even with his superhuman strength, Thor had trouble restraining both of them.

"Here, Loki. Take Iselinne from me, I cannot hold both of them." He gently gave Iselinne to Loki, who began to squirm and struggle more. "Of course you take the mortal and give me Iselinne." Loki grumbled. "Be still woman!" Iselinne pouted, crossing her arms. Darcy kicked Loki. "Hey, be nice Loki!" She turned to Thor, pointing to Loki. "Thor! Loki's being mean to Iselinne!" She turned back to Loki. "Look, I don't care how hot you are, you can't be mean to Iselinne!"

"Hey, I'm back! Are you guys ready to go?" Tony had walked out, having finished paying the bill. Jane nodded. "I'm ready to go, I'm tired." she answered. "I'm not! I didn't get to finish my tequila." Darcy complained. "I've got tequila in the car, sweetheart." Darcy immediately brightened. "I'm ready!"

The three women were bundled into the car. Jane was asleep, her head against Thor's shoulder. Darcy had passed out, head resting on the windowpane, tequila forgotten. Iselinne was asleep as well, head in Loki's lap, the god of mischief absentmindly playing with her hair. "You really like her, don't you?" Loki looked at Tony, who was sitting across from him, his legs crossed, and his arms over the seat. "Don't deny it, because if you were just friends, you would play with my hair too, and I don't see any of that happening right now." Loki looked at Iselinne, then at Tony.

"Yes, I do." Loki answered. "Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Tony asked. Loki fixed his gaze on Iselinne, watching her murmur in her sleep, her breath fanning over his face. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Because she doesn't deserve a monster like me."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little late, I've been shopping for school clothes with my mom. But I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Boti: Yup, gotta love girls' night.**

**Cheers,**

**Pandora**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, now is the time to start prewriting, as my school starts next week.**

* * *

Iselinne stumbled through the hallway, Loki supporting her on one side. Darcy was lightly snoring as Tony carried her bridal style. Jane was murmuring something in her sleep, Thor holding her.

"C'mon, Reindeer Games! Just pick the damn girl up! She's slowing us down. At this rate, we'll be there by Christmas!" Tony complained. With a dark look at Tony, Loki scooped up Iselinne, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are so _hot_, Loki." Iselinne suddenly purred. Tony choked and Thor chuckled. "I love your hair," she reached up, running her fingers through his hair, "your eyes," she ran her fingertips over Loki's eyelids, "your nose," she ran a finger down the bridge of his nose, "your lips," she gently touched his lips, biting her own lip.

Loki was vaguely aware of his heart pounding like a drum. He resisted the urge to kiss her, thinking _It__ is not my fault she is so alluring. _He was afraid she was going to go lower, but she just sighed. "I love you. Your personality, your magic, and your-" Iselinne was interrupted by Tony. "We get it, you think he is a god. Can we go? Darcy isn't exactly as light as a feather." he broke in.

Loki broke out of his reverie and continued walking, thinking _Is she truly in love with me, or is it some drunken mischief? _They had made it to Jane and Darcy's room, Thor putting in Jane's password. The door swung open, Tony and Thor entering the mortal girls' room. Loki continued on, walking until he remembered he had magic.

In the blink of an eye, they were in Iselinne's room. Loki set her on the bed, and with the wave of his hand, her jacket and shoes were off, set on a wooden chair. He turned to go, but something soft but calloused caught his wrist. He turned to Iselinne. "Stay with me, please." she pleaded. Loki sighed. "Alright, but nothing untoward, please." Iselinne nodded.

He walked around the bed, not willing to climb over her. He got into bed, pulling the covers over the sleeping girl and himself. He settled down, staring up at the ceiling, Iselinne's soft breathing lulling him to sleep.

~Linebreak coming through!~

In Asgard, an old man was slightly hunched over a small pool, watching his youngest sleep. His wife was looking in the pool too, her chin on her husband's shoulder, arms around his waist. The man turned his head to look at her with his one good eye.

"Do you think we made the right decision, Frigga?" he asked. Frigga looked at Loki thoughtfully.

"Yes, I believe we did, my love. Loki seems to be almost himself." Frigga answered. "Are you sure he will not hurt Iselinne? I do not want to fail her parents." he asked, genuine worry laced in his words. "Odin, do not fret. He seems truly in love." Frigga chided.

Odin sighed. "If you are sure. What of Hellebore?" Frigga's expression turned grim. "That I do not know." They turned back to the pool, watching their youngest rest peacefully with his beloved, unaware of the danger that Hellebore of Vanaheim truly posed.

* * *

**Sorry it's a day late. I'll write y'all another chapter to make up for it. It's so short! *screams in frustration*. I didn't know what I was gonna do with the chapter, so I had to rewrite it completely.**

**The part with Frigga and Odin was totally spur of the moment, but I really like it. Hmm, should there be more cameos of our favorite King and Queen of Asgard?**

**I got another reviewer! Yay! Jennn18, welcome to the Pandora family! But Boti, you will always be number one!**

**Boti: I know, confessions! Sorry there wasn't much Hellebore, but there will be a little more of our villainous Vanir in the next chapter!**

**Jennn18: I'm glad you like it!**

**QOTD: Who are your top five characters in the Marvel universe (from most favorite to meh)?**

**1. Loki, of course! Who doesn't love our favorite god of mischief?**

**2. Darcy. I just like her personality. And the fact that she _tasered_ Thor.**

**3. Frigga. She's like, the awesomest mom ever! She's totally badass but loving. Perfect mom combo.**

**4. Tony Stark/Iron Man. He's funny and pretty awesome all around. Plus, he's totally genius.**

**5. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. She's pretty badass, plus, she's Russian. Random reason, but it's there.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**

**By the way, did my name change on there? Just curious, because I did change it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is my chapter to make up for not updating yesterday. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Iselinne woke up to a pounding head and a hard pillow that was surprisingly comfortable. She opened her eyes, her gray orbs unfocused. Once they cleared, Iselinne gasped. Loki was sleeping beside her, dressed in only a tunic and pants. Her arms were wrapped around him, and she untangled herself from him, pushing herself up. She looked at Loki, and unconsciously smiled.

_He looks so handsome when he's sleeping. _She mentally shook herself. _Not now. Wait...what is he doing here? _she thought. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Her stomach lurched, and she got off the bed, running into the bathroom. Thankfully, the toilet seat was up. She bent over it, and threw up. She grimaced at the inside of the toilet. Another wave of nausea washed over her, and she retched, the contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet.

She felt something pull her hair back, and she turned around. Loki was leaning against the door frame, her hair being held back by magic. Iselinne's cheeks burned with embarrassment. _At least he's not _actually _holding back my hair, or I might throw up again because of nerves, _she thought ruefully. She felt that familiar, yet unpleasant pull again, turning her head back to the toilet, throwing up for what she hoped was the last time for today.

The nausea had thankfully disappeared, but her headache still remained, piercing and sharp, like someone was pounding at her head with Mjolnir. She got up, walking to the sink, grabbing a glass that was beside the sink, filling it with cold water. She rinsed her mouth with the water, spitting it back out, rinsing the sink then turning the water back off.

She looked in the mirror, staring back at herself in horror. Her hair was mussed, and the bit of make-up that she allowed Darcy to put on her in the car was smudged beyond belief. She looked like a mess. _And I let Loki see me like this. _She thought, horrified. She turned to Loki.

"I am going to take a shower," she started. Loki got the hint, walking out and closing the door. She quickly flushed the toilet, stepping in the shower. Instead of the usual warm water, she opted for cold, hoping it'd wake her up. She quickly washed her hair and body, rinsing off. She shut off the shower, fully awake.

She grabbed a towel, wrapping herself in it. Energized, she began humming, exiting the bathroom. Loki was sitting on her bed, reading a book. He looked up, smiling. She grabbed a towel hanging off the chair, drying off her hair. Her head ached less, but it was still strong. Loki saw her discomfort, and beckoned her to his side. He placed his hand on her forehead, making the headache disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Would you do this for Jane and Darcy?" she asked.

"Jane, yes, but Darcy, no." he answered. "Why not Darcy?" she wondered. "Because she kicked me last night." As if on cue, Darcy burst in, flopping on Iselinne's bed, moaning.

"My head's killing me!" she groaned. She looked up at Loki, who still had his hand on Iselinne's forehead. "Whatcha doing? Mind tango?" she asked. Loki looked confused, and Iselinne looked plain disturbed. "No Darcy. He is ridding me of my headache." Darcy looked excited, and she leapt to her feet. "Ooh, ooh! Heal mine please!"

"I shan't, since you kicked me last night." Loki replied haughtily. Darcy looked contrite, kneeling at his feet. "I was drunk!" she defended. "Please, please, _please_!"

"I've never been kneeled to voluntarily." he said thoughtfully. Iselinne elbowed him sharply. "Oh, all right." He placed a hand on her forehead, her headache instantly gone. "Thanks, _Reindeer Games_!" she called, running out the door, it closing behind her. Loki stood up, growling. "Why, that little-" Iselinne pulled him back down. She remembered she was still in her towel and stood up.

"I have to get dressed. Could you-" she motioned at the closet. "I could not." Loki smirked. Iselinne grabbed him by the collar. "If you ever want to touch another woman, you _will_." Loki pretended to look nonchalant, but he was sweating slightly. "As you wish." A dressing screen appeared by her closet. She smiled, and let go of his tunic. With a sly wink, she sauntered over to the dressing screen.

"So, what were you doing in my room?" Iselinne asked, picking out some clothes. "You asked me to." Loki answered, admiring her silhouette. Iselinne stopped. "I did?" She peeked at Loki from the dressing screen. He nodded.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Did I say anything else last night?" She pulled on her dress. "As a matter of fact, you did." Iselinne walked from behind the screen. She walked to her vanity. Loki kept his face controlled, but inside, he was gaping.

She was dressed in a light peach gold dress that stopped at her knees, but hugged her curves nicely. She was braiding her hair in a dutch braid, a lock of hair left out. She plugged in the curling iron. "So, what's the occasion?" he asked, still looking at her. "Nothing, Pepper just asked me to help her with something." she answered, placing white gold studs in her earlobes.

"Dressed like that?" Iselinne nodded. "It's for business. I am to be her bodyguard." She curled the lock of the hair the way Darcy showed her to. "As I said, dressed like that?" Loki repeated. "Yes. Now, what did I say last night?" Loki smirked, glad to be able to talk about something he had control over. He leaned back. "Now why should I tell you?" She huffed, sliding a citrine ring on her ring finger.

"Because I can make sure you can never have children." she shot back, having trouble putting a necklace around her neck. Loki stood up, walking over to her. "Let me." He quickly clipped the clasp together.

~*speaks in a terrible french accent* Bonjour, I am zee linebreak, oui, oui!~

Iselinne was aware of Loki's fingers brushing her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. She felt his cool breath on her neck, giving her goosebumps. She hoped he couldn't feel her heart pounding. She applied her crimson lipstick, staring at herself in the mirror. She stood up, turning towards Loki. "Thank you." Loki raked his eyes down her body, until something caught his attention. "Where did you get this ring?" he demanded, picking up her necklace.

On it were two rings, a gold one with malachites and emeralds studded on it, and a slimmer silver one studded with iolite and aquamarines. He was referring to the larger gold one. "From Frigga. She said that it was my future beloved's ring. Why?" Iselinne asked. Loki froze. "Because, that's _my_ ring. It was given to me by Frigga. I lost it a year ago."

The two dark-haired Asgardians stared at each other. Then, with a soft laugh, Iselinne tackled him, sending them both on the bed.

~Linebreak: Then they did "it"! Pandora: Linebreak! Don't worry guys, they didn't, it's too early for that! ;)~

Frigga watched her son and his beloved, a delighted smile gracing her features.

"So that's why you insisted Iselinne had to go instead of Sif." Odin said. Frigga turned to him, her smile growing into a grin. She flung herself at Odin. Odin scooped her up, kissing her on the forehead. "Finally, Loki is happy, just like he used to be." Frigga sighed, staring at the pool. Frigga wriggled out of Odin's grasp, humming as she exited the room. Odin walked towards the pool. He passed his hand through the water, distorting the image.

The water rippled, then smoothed out to show another face, beautiful, with red and blond streaked brown hair and bright hazel-amber eyes. Hellebore smirked, staring at something. Odin tried to see, but it was blocked. He gazed at the image, rubbing his jaw.

"Why do you look so familiar?" he asked himself.

~Dun dun DUN!~

Hellebore looked into the mirror, watching Odin peer at her.

"Why are you watching me, old man?" she sneered, knowing he couldn't hear her. She placed her hand against the glass. _Loki. _she thought, imagining his clear green eyes. Loki appeared, kissing the girl who had approached him yesterday. They appeared to be in love, and Hellebore couldn't sense any trickery from Loki. Hellebore stood up.

She grabbed the mirror, and with a scream, flung the mirror at the wall, watching it shatter. "How dare she?!" Hellebore shrieked. "He was to be mine, and mine only! Why did that little _whore _have to interfere?" She turned around, and saw another mirror displaying the lovers. She hit it with a bolt of energy, relishing in the sight of them fractured.

"I'm the only beautiful one! Me!" She suddenly calmed down, smoothing her dress and smiling sweetly. She repaired the mirror with magic, the golden mirror flying into her hand. She sat in the chair, staring at herself. She grabbed a brush, brushing her hair until it shined.

"She must have bewitched him." she decided. She brought back the picture of Loki, who was lying on the bed, watching something in front of him, smiling.

"What?" The girl, Iselinne asked, her voice grating to Hellebore's ears. "Nothing, you are just beautiful." Loki answered. Hellebore stroked the image. "Oh my love, I feel for you. How dare she try to take you from me. My poor, poor dear." she crooned. She waved her hand, and an ornate box appeared. She opened it, taking out a brown vial.

"Do not worry, my love. I will save you from the clutches of that witch." She conjured a goblet of wine, pouring the contents of the vial in it. "This is only because I love you." She gazed at Loki, who was smiling contentedly as he walked out of the room.

"Only because I love you."

* * *

**Welp, my writing took a creepy turn. Anyway, this is my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Boti: I hope you liked the Hellebore tidbit. It got creepy, but she got a big part in it, so I hope you liked. I know, I love drunken rampages! Sorry I didn't tell you about my name change. Also, what do you think about my new username.**


	13. Chapter 13

**'Sup peeps? It's Pandora, also known as ImmortalArtisan. I have been churning out these puppies like crazy, so I hope y'all enjoy them. To be honest, I have never lasted this long. Thirteen chapters in a short period of time? New record, so this is pretty special.**

* * *

"Damn it, I'm going to be late!" Iselinne swore, attaching a taser to her upper thigh, making sure it didn't show through her dress. She reapplied her lipstick, quickly recurling her hair. She brushed out her hair, shooting a dark look at Loki. "You idiot! Why did you have to ruin my hair?" Loki stretched out languidly, smirking. "It's not my fault your hair is so gorgeous." he drawled. He slid the golden ring from her necklace on his finger, grinning.

Iselinne finished braiding her hair, taking off the citrine ring and sliding her silver ring on her slender finger. She put the citrine ring on the chain, putting it around her neck. Loki came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, squeezing lightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You don't have to go." he murmured, nuzzling her neck. "You could stay here."

Iselinne twisted her head to look at him. "And what, stay here the entire day kissing you?" His only answer was a mischievous grin. She pulled out of his grip gently. "Trust me Loki, I would love to, but I cannot. Pepper really needs my help." Iselinne's new phone beeped. Loki rubbed her shoulders. "Don't answer it." he whined, lightly kissing her neck. Iselinne laughed, grabbing the phone.

"It's a text from Pepper. She said she's leaving now." She turned around, lightly kissing him on the lips. "I will see you later." She walked away. "Go hang out with Tony and Thor." she said, pulling on her pale gold heels. Loki groaned, but smiled contentedly, walking out the door. They walked into the elevator, Iselinne pressing the button for the lobby.

~My name is Linebreak, and I wanna be your friend!~

The two lovers walked out of the elevator. Pepper, Tony and Thor were waiting for them.

"Iselinne, how come my brother never left your room?" Thor asked. Iselinne's face heated up.

"Nice lipstick, Reindeer Games. I love crimson on you." Tony snickered. Loki rolled his eyes. Pepper walked towards Iselinne, dressed in a smart black and white wrap-style dress, the dress clinging to her figure.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Iselinne nodded. Pepper smiled. "Alright, let's go. They began to walk towards the door. "Hey gorgeous. Nice lovebite, blue really suits you." Tony commented. Iselinne stopped. "What are you talking about? Pepper, do you see anything on my neck?" Pepper peered at her. "Yeah, there's a really dark blue mark on your neck." Pepper said.

Iselinne touched her neck, and hissed in pain. _Yes, someone definitely bit me there._ She turned to look at Loki. "We'll talk about this later." She pointed a finger at him. She pecked him on the lips. "Shall we go?" she asked. Pepper nodded, and the two women walked out the door.

"Well, somebody got some today!" Tony exclaimed. Thor shook his head. "Some Asgardian maidens do not do "it" until marriage. Her parents raised her to save herself for marriage." Thor explained. "Loki and Iselinne did not do the deed, they merely..." Thor struggled for the right words. "Made out?" Tony offered. Thor nodded. "Welp, we can talk about this over drinks." Thor grinned.

"Let us go." he said, beginning to walk away. "Actually..." Tony turned to look at Loki, giving him the puppy dog look. Loki sighed. "Fine, but please do not make that face ever again. It is quite disturbing." Tony rushed over to him. "Are we holding hands?" Loki shook his head. "Never again." He placed his hands on their shoulders, and in a flash of light, they were in Tony's office.

Tony headed straight for the liquor cabinet. He opened it. "Huh." Thor looked up. "What is it? Has all the drink disappeared?" Tony shook his head. "No, it's just there's a new bottle of wine." Tony said thoughtfully. "You have so much liquor. How can you tell if you got something new?" Loki asked. "Because..." Tony said, pulling out a bottle of wine. "It's Asgardian."

~Just a linebreak, a single linebreak. No seriously, I'm single.~

"Hmm." Tony began turning the bottle to look at it better. "Don't you have a bottle of Asgardian wine?" Loki questioned. "No, I have a bottle of Asgardian _ale._ Well, I _had_ a bottle of ale, but Hellebore made me waste it." Loki held out his hand. "Let me see." Tony handed him the bottle. He looked it over. "If you distrust it, I shall try it first." Tony handed him a wine glass. "Knock yourself out." Loki raised the bottle over his head. "If you insist."

Tony, realizing his mistake, grabbed the bottle before Loki could drop it on his head. "No, don't literally knock yourself out. God, are all Asgardians stupid? I mean, well, I don't know what I mean, just...try the frigging wine." He opened the bottle, handing it to Loki. Loki poured the wine in the glass, handing the bottle back to Tony.

He drained the wine quickly. He stared at Tony and Thor, shrugged, saying "It's fine." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed. Tony, letting out a girlish shriek, dropped the bottle of wine, which shattered on the marble floor. Tony realized how he screamed, and straightened out his black AC/DC shirt. "I mean, aah."

They rushed over to Loki. "What happened?" Tony asked. "I-I do not know." Thor said, stammering a little. Tony stood up, turning left to right. "We could-er, I mean-what the fudge-let's call Pepper-" he stammered. Thor smacked him, holding him by the shoulders. "Tony, stop spazzing out on me!" he commanded. Tony suddenly perked up. "You used slang, I'm-I'm so proud, I think I'm gonna cry-No, I gotta focus!"

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door. Tony ran to the door, putting in the code and it opened, Pepper and Iselinne walking through. Iselinne saw Loki passed out, and rushed to him. "Oh my god." Pepper said, shocked. "What happened?"

"I saw this new bottle of wine, and Loki offered to drink the wine because I didn't trust it, and he just drank it and collapsed, I mean, it was horrible, and..." Tony began to ramble, so Thor stepped up. "We decided we were going to drink. Tony saw a new bottle of wine, so Loki offered to drink it because we did not trust it. He seemed fine but then he collapsed, making Tony shriek." Tony whipped his head around to look at Thor.

"That could've been left out. That could've been kept between us." Tony said, motioning to him and Thor. The trio suddenly heard a male groan. They turned to see Iselinne beside Loki. Loki was the one to groan, his green eyes fluttering open. Iselinne was ecstatic, kissing him. He began to deepen the kiss, and Tony decided to intervene. "Yeah, I get you are happy to see each other, but no babymaking on my floor. I just got it waxed."

Loki turned his head to look at her. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but...who are you?"

* * *

**Well, done! I finished, my friends!**

**Boti: I know! Hellebore was my favorite part. I felt it was awesome.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	14. Chapter 14

Prewritten September 2, 2014

**Heyo! What's up? New chapter, because I'm bored.**

* * *

"Um, what do you mean?" she asked hesitantly. Loki gave her a scathing look.

"I mean, I do not remember you. Now, _who are you_?" Iselinne felt as if she was going to throw up. "I'm your guardian, Iselinne." Loki gave her an incredulous look. "Do you normally kiss your charges?" Iselinne shook her head. "No, I was your lover." Loki laughed, the sound making her heart crack.

"My lover? That's rich. Now, what am I doing on Midgard?" Iselinne felt as though she was going to cry. "I am going to train in the gym. I will see you later." Iselinne found herself bowing instinctively, backing out. Once she left, she turned around and backed up against the wall, sliding down the wall. She tangled her hands in her hair, letting out shuddering breaths.

"Hey Iselinne!" Iselinne looked up to see Darcy standing in front of her, looking concerned. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be with Loki? I heard from Kari the receptionist that you kissed him today." Hearing this, Iselinne began to cry, tears streaming down her face, soft, shuddering sobs escaping her. Darcy immediately sat down beside her, gently rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"What's wrong, Linne?" Darcy asked. Iselinne breathed in heavily, wiping her eyes. "We finally, _finally_ kiss, and now he doesn't even remember me." Darcy sighed sympathetically. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Iselinne smiled weakly. "It's alright." Darcy stood up, grabbing Iselinne's hand.

"C'mon, let's go." The door slid open behind them, Loki walking out. "He took a look at Iselinne. "Poor pet, sad I don't remember you?" Loki taunted. "But don't worry, I'm sure I could use you for _other _purposes."

"You sir, are an asshole." Darcy declared. "I don't like this new Loki." She turned around, pulling Iselinne along with her. She pulled her into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. When the doors closed, Iselinne broke down. Darcy said nothing, just hugged her, rubbing her back. When the doors finally open, Iselinne wipes her tears.

"Sorry for that." she croaked. Darcy shook her head. "S'alright." The two girls step out. They ran into Hellebore, who looked at Iselinne appraisingly. She conjured a handkerchief, handing it to her.

"Here pet, take it. I have a feeling you will need it." Darcy glared at her. "Shut up, you bitch. I know you had something to do with Loki. So watch your back missy, Iselinne isn't entirely out of the running." Hellebore just smiled condescendingly and continued on her way.

The girls walked into Iselinne's room, Darcy flopping on the bed, and Iselinne just getong on it. "Hey, can I sleep here tonight? It's really hard to sleep in my place with Thor there and all." Iselinne wrinkled her nose, disturbed by that piece of knowledge. "Sure, I don't mind." Darcy grinned, snuggling under the covers. Iselinne followed suit, clapping her hands to turn off the light. She drifted off to sleep, her heart aching.

~Linebreaks away my boy, linebreaks away doo doo doo doo!~

Hellebore grinned maliciously as she watched Iselinne sleep fitfully. T_hat is what you get for stealing what is mine, you whore. _She turned back to the man on the bed, smirking triumphantly. "I have you now, my love." she crooned gently. She stalked towards him, getting into bed.

"You love me dearest, don't you?" The man smirked, his green eyes glinting with malice. "Of course, my darling." he replied. Hellebore seemed satisfied. "I am the only one for you? More beautiful than that girl?" she pressed. Loki inwardly rolled his eyes. "You are the only one, that girl doesn't even compare." Hellebore squealed with happiness, snuggling up to him, her eyes closing. Loki grimaced. _Women, what wastes of life. _He disappeared from Hellebore's arms, leaving a pillow in her arms.

He appeared in his own room, getting into bed. He felt that something was missing, but ignored it, dismissing it as just his imagination. He settled down, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_I'm done! Finished, finito!_**

**_I have a new idea._**

**_It's basically a Midgard plot, except it's on Asgard, so tell me what you think. Loki is more mean, and Iselinne's more tougher._**

**_Jennn18: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see your review because my internet is acting up. Anyway, yes. Evil is definitely afoot._**

**_Pandora out, peeps!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Prewritten September 2, 2014

**New chapter, as I am supremely bored. Btw, Iselinne's outfit is the one Joanna Kelly wore as Myka Bering in Warehouse 13, in the episode "Age Before Beauty" when she was on the catwalk. **

**Hellebore's is the one Myka wore in the photoshoot, same episode.**

* * *

It had been a month since Loki had lost his memory of Iselinne, and it still hurt. She always saw him with Hellebore, Hellebore giving her a smug smirk every time she spotted her.

Iselinne was lying on her bed when Darcy rushed in.

"Iselinne! We got invited to the annual Stark Gala!" Darcy squealed, tossing the invitation at her. Iselinne picked it up, opening it.

_Iselinne Berensdottir,_

_You are invited to the Annual Stark Gala at Stark Tower._

_Time: 7:00 sharp_

_Date: September 12, 2014_

_Dress Formally_

_Sincerely,_

_Tony Stark and Virginia Potts_

There was a little note at the end.

_Hey gorgeous,_

_This is your chance to get Loki back, and kick HelleBORE's ass. So make sure you're a knockout. _

_Tony ;)_

_P.S. There's a credit card in Darcy's invite, so go all out. But not_ all_ out, Darcy. I'm warning you. Dresses, shoes, and jewelry. That's it._

Iselinne smiled at Tony's note. Darcy looked over at Iselinne's invitation, reading the note at the end. "Really? Sweet!" She dug in her envelope, and withdrew a credit card. "Damn, not _all _ out? Oh well."

The brunette pulled Iselinne off the bed. "Come on, girl! We're going shopping!"

~Moo goes the linebreak!~

"Hey Linne, can you help me with my dress?" Darcy called from behind the screen. Iselinne walked over to her. She pulled the zipper up, making Darcy sigh with relief.

Darcy was clad in a midnight blue silk wrap style dress that reached her knees, but it hugged her curves perfectly. It had a dip in the front, exposing some cleavage. Darcy walked out from behind the screen, walking towards Iselinne's vanity. Iselinne took her dress from out of the closet, admiring her dress.

She stepped into it, pulling it up around her. She pulled it over her chest.

"Darcy! I need some help with the ties." Darcy walked over to her, and quickly tied them in a bow. Iselinne turned to look at her. "Damn, you look hot! Loki's not gonna know what hit him."

Iselinne's dress was a very dark green silk dress that flowed all the way to her ankles, but was form-fitting around the waist. It had a long slit that went all the way up to her upper thigh. It was backless, showing all of her back, an inch above her butt. It was a rounded v-neck halter top, exposing a tiny amount of cleavage. "You need to start wearing more dresses, Linne." Darcy commented. She looked at Iselinne's back and laughed.

"You can't wear a bra with a backless dress." she said, unclipping the snaps of Iselinne's bra. "But..." Iselinne started to protest. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. The top part is loose enough so no one can see your chest."

"If you say so." Iselinne went to her vanity, placing pretty gold hoop earrings in her earlobes. She placed golden cuffs around her wrists. She slid her iolite and aquamarine ring on her middle finger. She left her black hair in smooth waves strategically placed over one shoulder, her hair cascading all the way to her waist.

"Are you excited?" Darcy asked, applying scarlet red lipstick. She had decided to do a smoky eye and lipstick. She had applied Iselinne's make-up earlier, opting for a neutral eye and crimson lips. Darcy began to run her fingers through her curls.

Iselinne looked at the clock. "We have fifteen minutes until the gala starts." She looked back Darcy, who already had sapphire studs in her ears, several sapphire and diamond bracelets around her wrist. She fumbled with the clasp on her necklace until it finally clicked into place. "Alright, time for the shoes." She grabbed powder blue slingback heels, pulling them on her feet. Iselinne sighed, picking up her black heels. She slid them on, wrapping the thin black leather straps around her legs, ending just below her kneecaps.

Darcy quickly pulled on Iselinne's arm, running out the door. They ran into the elevator, Iselinne pressing the button for the main floor. Darcy turned to Iselinne. "No boogers?" Darcy asked, going through her routine of checking for things she may have missed. "No."

"Zits?"

"No."

"Pimples?"

"No Darcy, you look fine."

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal the main room. The girls awed at the sight. The main room had been decorated to perfection, no doubt by Pepper. Tony approached, Pepper on his arm. Tony was in a smart three-piece, and Pepper was clad in a black cocktail dress.

"You two look lovely." Pepper complimented. "You too, Pep. You did awesome with the decorations." Darcy gushed, Iselinne nodding in assent. "Thanks, but Loki helped." Darcy gaped. "Loki? Jerkface, made-my-best-friend-cry Loki? That Loki?" Darcy asked, incredulous.

"I do apologise for that, that was terribly rude of me." A familiar velvety voice said. Loki walked up, dressed in a three-piece. Hellebore was on his arm, dressed in a pretty dark red minidress. She was adorned with expensive looking garnet jewelry. "Ah, Lokes, just the man I want to see. Iselinne hear needs someone to be her escort for the night." Tony said, and Iselinne wanted to applaud him for his cleverness.

"But Hellebore-" Loki started, but Tony held up a hand. "Helle_bore _can wait, Reindeer Games. Now." Loki nodded, holding out his hand. Iselinne graciously took it, discreetly giving Hellebore a smug look. He led her into the middle of the spun her, drawing her closer to him. His hand was dangerously low, brushing her lower back.

"You look quite lovely, Iselinne." he said, his voice low. Iselinne nodded. "Thank you."

It turned out that Loki was a very accomplished dancer, his movements smooth and fluid. Iselinne found that she had to focus so she didn't fall and embarrass herself. Loki held her close, leaning to whisper in her ear. "You know, I see everything Iselinne. You have something against my...lover. I can see it in your face. Do not deny it or lie to me, as it would be futile."

Iselinne gasped as Loki held her hand a little too tightly.

"_Tell me_." Loki demanded. Iselinne nodded quickly. "I do have something against Hellebore." she admitted. "What?" Iselinne smiled coyly, drawing away from him, shaking her finger. "Aah, aah, ah. Now that would be telling." Loki smiled, dipping his head. "Thank you for this dance." he said formally, bowing slightly at the waist. He walked past her, stopping to whisper something in her ear.

"Meet me in my quarters at midnight. _Do not_ be late." He strode away, leaving Iselinne's stomach fluttering, heart pounding as she stood in the middle of the ballroom.

* * *

**_Finito, amigos! Actually, after writing that, I wonder if that was a single language. Oh well._**

**_Boti: I know, but she's an awesome character, perfect for the story._**

**_Jennn18: I aim to surprise. :D_**

**_Pandora out, peeps!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**'Sup? It's Pandora, and I haven't a clue to say to y'all. Enjoy the chapter?**

**Oh, I know! I rewatched the Avengers yesterday, and marveled (pun intended) at Loki. *sighs* **

**Loki and Natasha are so badass. I screamed (well, it was more like squeaked) when Bruce was chasing after Natasha and he broke through the wall. I literally thought it was Clint. **

* * *

Iselinne walked silently through the dark halls of Stark Tower, apprehensive. _What if it a trap?_ she thought, suddenly fearful for her life. _And I forgot my sword. Bloody Hel. Maybe I shouldn't think that, I might die of fright if Hel actually was in front of me, covered in blood. Gah, why do I do this to myself? _Iselinne cursed herself and her vivid imagination. _Stop roaming, thoughts. Now, what was I doing? Right, looking for Loki's chambers at midnight._

She spotted Loki's room, the door illuminated by the "Reindeer Games" plaque, which was, apparently, glowing. She was about to put in the password when she heard moaning. She immediately knew what was going on, and scrunched up her nose in disgust. She felt no sadness, pain, or hurt, just pure anger and rage, anger at Loki for luring her there at midnight, and rage at Hellebore for taking Loki from her.

She sharply turned on her heel, striding through the halls, headed to Hellebore's room, incensed. She quickly made it to Hellebore's room, met with another keypad, much like Loki's. She typed in Loki.

"'Loki' is incorrect. The password is seven letters. Please try again." Iselinne was surprised. _Loki isn't her password? I find that difficult to believe, since she's always with him. __What could it be? I know virtually nothing about the woman. _She suddenly remembered the key that could open all locks.

_I could use that. I just need to get it, it's just in...Asgard. _She walked back to her room, opening the door. She went to the balcony, relishing in the cool air. "Heimdall! I am in need of your assistance. Please take me to Asgard." She was met with nothing. "Heimdall!" She cursed, kicking the door. Suddenly, a flash of multicolored light washed over her, then disappeared, her in it.

~Do not fear, Linebreak is here!~

She landed in Heimdall's observatory.

"Lady Iselinne, you look lovely." Heimdall said. Iselinne's eyes flashed, and she glared at the dark-skinned Aesir. "Don't try to mollify me, you heard me, you just took forever to answer!" she growled.

"Ah, Iselinne, fiery as ever." A motherly voice rang out, tinged with amusement. Iselinne whipped around. She spotted Frigga, her cheeks reddening. "My queen, forgive me. I was just-"

"It is alright, my dear. I understand you need something?" Iselinne nodded. "I need the Key of Alt. I need to open something." Frigga nodded knowingly. "Hellebore's room, mayhaps?" Iselinne reddened for the second time. "Yes. I understand if you refuse my request, I-"

"Why would I ever refuse your request? I want you and Loki to be happy. I never liked Hellebore anyway." Frigga broke in. She turned around, walking out of the observatory. Iselinne glared at Heimdall, then turned to follow Frigga. His face remained stoic, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

Iselinne's vision was instantly flooded with bright sunlight. "I imagine that you would like to change back into your armor." Iselinne nodded, but remembered that Frigga couldn't see her. "Yes, milady." Frigga turned to Iselinne. "There is no need for formality. Sif does not use it, so neither should you. Call me Frigga, or if you wish, Mother would suffice."

Iselinne coughed, and she noticed that the corners of Frigga's mouth was upturned. _For not being her child, Loki acts a lot like Frigga._ "Frigga is fine." Iselinne replied. "Lovely. Shall we go to your rooms?" "Yes." They made their way to Iselinne's rooms, Iselinne pushing the doors open. The two women walked in, Frigga taking a seat, and Iselinne retreating behind her dressing screen.

"So, how fares Loki?" Frigga inquired. "He is well." Iselinne answered. "Is he happy?" Iselinne thought about it as she put on her silver breastplate. "I do not know," she answered truthfully. "But he seems happy."

"Does it hurt?" Frigga asked. "It did at first." Iselinne admitted, knowing what she was talking about. She grabbed her silver claymore, sheathing it, attaching it to her belt. "It still does, but if he's happy, I am." She walked from behind the screen. Frigga eyed her appraisingly. "You look happier in your battle armor."

"I feel more comfortable in it than Midgardian clothing, to be honest." Frigga stood up. "You look lovely," she walked over to the table where Iselinne had set her dress, picking up something. "but you are missing something." She slid a ring on Iselinne's slender finger. Iselinne eyed her silver ring, watching the iolite and aquamarine gemstones glimmer every time she moved her hand, the light catching it at every angle.

Frigga walked out of the room, Iselinne following her. Iselinne looked around at Asgard. "I miss Asgard." Iselinne sighed. "Asgard misses you as well, especially Sif. You may see her later, but first the Key of Alt." They reached the vault. Frigga placed her palm on the door, muttering an incantation. The door opened, and Frigga pushed it open all the way, walking in. Iselinne followed, marvelling at the treasures.

She spotted a beautiful golden necklace, and she reached out to touch. "I would recommend that you do not touch that. That necklace has the power to make everyone fall in love with you for a day. It would be rather awkward for me to throw myself at you, would it not?" Iselinne nodded, and Frigga turned back around, laughing. "Ah, here we are. The Key of Alt."

Frigga handed the key to Iselinne. It was a beautiful white gold key, studded with gemstones and pearls. It was on a silver chain braided with a golden silk ribbon and a white silk ribbon. Iselinne took it, tucking it in her breastplate. "Shall you stay for tonight? We are feasting." Iselinne shook her head apologetically.

"I would love to, but I must go."

"Oh, do not worry about not getting another chance to utilize the key. Hellebore goes into Loki's room every day at midnight." Iselinne nodded. "Then I shall stay."

* * *

**I'm done! Alt is Norwegian for everything.**

**Jennn18: I'm glad you like it! I know, I wish that the people who view would F&F or review.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I really, really wanna be a beta, but I have to write at least five or six stories, so...I'm working on it.**

**I was on Pinterest, and I saw this pin showing all future Marvel movies. When I saw that Thor 3 was coming out in 3-4 years, I had a fangirl attack. I was literally jumping up and down, squealing my head off. Even while I wrote this chapter, I had mini fangirl attacks. I really hope Thor 3 has extra Loki in it!**

* * *

Iselinne walked back to her chambers and found Sif waiting for her. They embraced each other, grinning.

"Sif! I have missed you so!" Iselinne cried joyfully.

"I have missed you too!" Sif held Iselinne out, studying her. "You have changed so much. You are so pale, like Loki, and you have an accent, like those Midgardians." Iselinne laughed. "There isn't much sun in New York, and I suppose my _accent_ is from being around Darcy so much."

"I do like it, but I prefer your normal accent." Iselinne winked. "Then I suppose I'll have to stay here a bit longer." Sif just smiled. "Come, Iselinne, I'm sure the Warriors Three will want to see you again."

~Linebreaks are awesome!~

Fandral bowed, kissing Iselinne's hand while giving her a wink.

"You have surely become more beautiful since I have last seen you, Lady Iselinne." Iselinne rolled her eyes. "It has only been a few months Fandral, and I can see you eyeing my breasts. You are not _that _discreet." Fandral reddened, letting go of Iselinne's hand. He stood straight, brushing away invisible dirt. Sif laughed, placing her arm around Iselinne's shoulder.

"It seems like your personality hasn't changed a bit." Iselinne grinned, walking towards Volstagg. "Volstagg, seems you haven't changed at all, my friend." Volstagg grinned widely.

"I have missed you Iselinne!" he boomed, scooping her up in a hug, swinging her. Iselinne squealed. "Put me down, you crazy oaf!" she laughed. Volstagg chuckled, complying with her request. Iselinne swayed slightly, a bit dizzy. She nodded to Hogun. "Hogun." Hogun nodded back.

"Is Thor here? Or Loki?" Fandral inquired, his eyes making a conscious effort to not look at Iselinne's breasts. Iselinne shook her head. "Unfortunately, just me. But I shall stay for the feast." she promised. "The feast shall be wonderful! There will be many delicacies there, tons of meat and cakes! It will be very delicious!" Volstagg said, his eyes glazing over, as if he were thinking of them at that instant.

Fandral rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. So, shall I give you a tour, milady?" he asked, his arm held out, eyes hopeful. Iselinne sighed, taking his arm. "Why not?" She turned to the other three. "I shall see you later, at the feast." Sif nodded, Hogun not bothering to nod, and Volstagg was drooling slightly.

~Linebreak is awesome! Linebreak is awesome!~

"So..." Fandral started. The two Asgardians were strolling through the royal garden. Fandral had his hands behind his back, and Iselinne was twirling a rose between her fingers. It was a pretty, thornless pure white rose that seemed to be halfway dipped in indigo, edges a brilliant silver.

"How fares Loki?" he ventured slowly. "He is well. Why do you ask?" Fandral tried to seem nonchalant. "Er, no reason. Just curious. I mean, we were friends before...well, you know what." Iselinne nodded, seeming to buy it. "He fares well. He has a..._ladyfriend_." Fandral laughed, and Iselinne turned her head to look at him.

"What?" Fandral shook his head. "Nothing, it's just, Loki never really had very many ladyfriends when he still lived here, preferred his books and magic and such. Is she beautiful?" Iselinne's face turned stony. "Yes, she is quite beautiful. She has brown hair streaked with blond and red, and incredibly bright hazel eyes." Her voice turned bitter, and Fandral shot her a curious look.

"She seems gorgeous. I would attempt to pursue her if she was not with Loki." Iselinne gave a playfully incredulous look. "Why Fandral, I did not know that you know when a woman's off-limits. Besides, you would not want her. Her personality is poisonous and conniving." Fandral raised an eyebrow. "Someone seems jealous. What is the fair lady's name?"

"Fair lady, my ass." Iselinne muttered, ignoring Fandral's mock-astonished gasp at her language. "Her name is Hellebore. She is from Vanaheim." Fandral hmmed thoughtfully. "You may be right about her poisonous personality, as she has such an unfortunate name." Iselinne looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's probably nothing, but Hellebore is the name of a poisonous flower native to Vanaheim." Iselinne's eyes widened. She turned around, and broke into a run, headed in the direction of the palace. "Where are you going?" Fandral called.

"To the library! Send Frigga my apologies, as I am heading back to Midgard immediately, so I will not be able to make it to the feast!" Iselinne called back.

Fandral looked disappointed. "But who will I converse with?" he continued. "Try Sif!" Fandral kicked a rock. "But Sif will not let me kiss her." he muttered to himself.

* * *

**Done! Sorry it's a little late! I forgot to add, I only go to school two days a week, Monday and Wednesday, so the updates might be a little spotty during those days.**

**I'm so excited for the next chapter! I'm prewriting the next chapter, so I will be able to post it earlier tomorrow. **

**Boti: Oh yeah, shit's about to hit the fan, baby! Okay, this just got awkward. Can you guess what Hellebore's password is?**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in two days! It turns out that I was a little overwhelmed with homework and stuff, so sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Iselinne rushed through the halls of Stark Tower, cursing when she saw that it was morning. She was so busy cursing herself, she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and ran into Loki.

"Do watch where you are going, Lady Berensdottir." he drawled, eyes glinting with malice and arrogance. Iselinne burned with anger, but kept her emotions in check.

"Forgive me, m'lord." Iselinne dipped her head respectfully. "We wouldn't want a peasant getting in the way of a prince, now do we?" he continued. Iselinne seethed. _Count to ten. One... _"Of course, m'lord." she replied. She turned to walk away. "Aren't you forgetting something, Berensdottir?" Iselinne stopped. _Oh, so we are back to last names, are we? Two..._

"I do not think so, _Odinson._" she ground out. "_Prince _Odinson to you." _Three... _"And I do believe you are forgetting something. In the presence of royalty, peasants _kneel._" _Four... _"I am a nobleman's daughter, Prince _Laufeyson_." The muscles in Loki's jaw began to tighten. Iselinne inwardly smirked with satisfaction. "Well, I am a prince, Lady Berensdottir, and _I _order you to kneel." Loki grinned maliciously.

_Five... _Iselinne lowered herself on one knee, head bowed, eyes smarting with angry tears. "Isn't this better?" Loki crooned. _Six... _Loki lifted her chin with a finger. "Isn't it?" _Seven-oh, screw this! _Iselinne got up in a flash, seizing Loki's throat in one hand. "You wouldn't dare." Loki hissed.

Iselinne tilted her head to one side. She leaned forward, lips to his ear. "Oh, yes, I would." She tightened her grip, and Loki's breathing began to labor. "Do not treat me as a child, Loki. I am not a Midgardian, _my dear prince. _I am an Asgardian. I am just as strong, just as agile, and just as cunning. I am _sick_ of the way you treat me. I am not a toy, to be swung around."

Her lips touched his ear. "I could crush your windpipe with one more squeeze. I am _not _to be crossed, do you understand me? Do not mock me in the halls, do not set your illusions upon me, and most of all, _never _force me to kneel, or you will not lay with _Hellebore _ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Loki muttered through gritted teeth. Iselinne smiled. "Wonderful." She pecked him on the lips, walking away, leaving our fair prince stunned. (AN: Whoops, broke the fourth wall!)

* * *

**Sorry it's short, m'dears, but I really wanted it posted, and I felt that our lovely heroine Iselinne needed a badass moment, I've made her cry too much.**

**Boti: Nope, sorry! Remember, seven letters...BWAHAHAHAHA beef jerky!**

**Jennn18: Glad you like it! Dun dun DUNNNNNN! Ehehehehe.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to Midgard! I have a new story up! Shameless advertising, I know. It probably isn't the greatest story, but oh well.**

* * *

Iselinne was prowling the halls of Stark Tower, the Key of Alt in her hand. She had to sit through fifteen minutes of listening to Hellebore and Loki rutting like beasts, just to make sure that they were going to be there for a while. She grimaced as she thought of it, her stomach turning with nausea.

She soon found Hellebore's room. She placed the key on the pad, and it began to melt. Panicking, Iselinne removed her hand, and saw that it was morphing into a shimmery sheet, the password engraved on it. _Vaynoma? _Iselinne thought. _What kind of password is that? _She typed it in, and the doors slid open. Grabbing the key, she walked in.

The room was red and gold, and covered with mirrors. Iselinne walked towards a pretty gold and emerald full length mirror. She was staring at her reflection, wondering if Loki would like her in red, when an image of Loki and Hellebore came up. Iselinne covered her mouth with her hand, resisting the urge to scream, or maybe vomit. She was immediately met with her reflection. _An enchanted_ _mirror. I just have to think of a person, and they appear._

Iselinne got up, searching the room. Her eyes fell upon an ornate box. She quickly opened it, eyeing the little bottles of potions. _Let's see, remembrance potion..._ She scanned the bottles, seeing poisons, remedies, and a forgetting potion. _Hmm... _She picked it up, stowing it in her armor. She also stowed a sleeping potion in her armor, thinking _You never know when you need a sleeping potion. _

She looked around the room, feeling a little guilty for violating Hellebore's space. She walked to Hellebore's vanity, opening the drawers. She found a small portrait in the bottom drawer. She picked it up.

It was a portrait of three people: a handsome man with brown hair and amber eyes, a beautiful woman with ginger hair and brown eyes, and a small girl who was unmistakably Hellebore. In the back, there was a piece of paper. Iselinne took it out, unfolding it. On the paper, in a woman's flowing handwriting, there was a letter.

_My darling Vaynoma,_

_I apologize for leaving you alone in this cruel world, but you must understand; we could not live with the shame. The Allfather refused to help us. I wish we had taken a different side, but your father insisted. But alas, it has happened._

_Again, I apologize my sweet, for taking you out of the beautiful world you were raised in. I apologize for everything that has happened to you. Do not blame the Allfather, dearest, as we have brought the shame upon ourselves and only have ourselves to blame._

_If you did want to know what actually happened, pet, we poisoned ourselves. We took a draught of hemlock and hellebore. We did not suffer. _

_I love you very much, my darling girl, and leave you this portrait so you do not forget us. We understand if you do not forgive us, but please find it in your heart to forgive the Allfather. He was only doing what he felt was best for the nine realms._

_Remember, my pet, love is everything. Never forget that._

_All my love,_

_Your mother, Sicilia_

Iselinne set down the letter, surprise written all over her features. She stared at the letter in her hand. She tucked the portrait and letter in her armor as well. She quickly thought of Loki, and the image rippled, showing Loki's empty room. Iselinne closed the bottom drawer, getting up. She rushed out of the room, just in time to hear Hellebore and Loki's footsteps just around the corner.

Iselinne hid in the shadows, holding her breath. Hellebore walked up to the keypad, typing in the password. Iselinne could see Loki's sharp emerald gaze scan the shadows, but if he noticed her, he did not show it.

The doors slid open, and with a laugh, Hellebore pushed Loki in. The doors closed after her. After waiting for five minutes, Iselinne crept back to her room, thinking _Hellebore, what are you hiding?_

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked!**

**Boti: I was in hysterics when I saw Fatgirl!**

**Jennn18: Glad you enjoyed the badass moment.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya peeps! What's up? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. It's like my days are blurring together. Oh well.**

* * *

Iselinne walked through the halls of Asgard, catching sight of Frigga.

"Hello, my dear. Why did you leave before the feast?" Iselinne dipped her head apologetically.

"I apologize, Frigga." The Allmother smiled. "No matter, dear. Are you here to see Sif?" "Actually, I came here to see you, Frigga. It's about Hellebore." Frigga's expression turned grim. "I see. Well, come along, Iselinne." Frigga walked briskly towards her chambers, Iselinne on her heels. They reached Frigga's chambers, entering the room. Iselinne gave Frigga the portrait and letter. Frigga scanned the letter, eyes fixed on one of the faces on the portrait. "Is something the matter?" Iselinne inquired.

Frigga sank down on her bed, her hands trembling slightly. "What have we done?" she whispered. "What is wrong, my lady?" Frigga ignored Iselinne's formality, and her eyes became distant.

"My lady?" Frigga snapped out of her reverie by Iselinne's voice. She patted the spot beside her. "Sit down, Iselinne." Iselinne obeyed, gingerly sitting down. "Do you remember Vanaheim's civil war?" Iselinne nodded. "I was just a babe then, but I remember hearing stories from my mother before she..." Frigga gave her a sympathetic look before continuing. "Well, there were two groups, one group for the king, and one against him. The group for the king won, and many of the people who were against him were executed or exiled."

Frigga's eyes took on a faraway look. "Thor and Loki were only children when a family of three came to Asgard, seeking help. Their names were Carsas and Sicilia, and with them was a little girl named Vaynoma. You know her as Hellebore."

* * *

_"Please milord, let us seek refuge in Asgard." a beautiful blonde Vanir was kneeling before Odin, warm brown eyes beseeching. Her husband was standing, a little girl hidden behind his leg, hazel eyes wide, fear hidden in their depths. Frigga was sitting beside Odin, a tiny Loki on her knee, his brother Thor sitting on a miniature throne, legs swinging. A grim look was on Odin's face, and he shook his head, sorrow in his eyes._

_"I am deeply sorry Sicilia, but I cannot let you and your family take refuge in Asgard. Vanaheim is our ally, and since you are an enemy of Vanaheim, I will not risk Asgard's safety by taking you in." Sicilia's eyes became wide and glassy, tears running down her cheeks. "But milord, my daughter! Surely you understand, having two sons yourself."_

_"I do understand. But my sons come first, and I will do anything to protect them. I will not risk going to war with Vanaheim for one family, when I have my family to protect." Sicilia broke down, heaving sobs racking her body. Carsas placed a hand on her shoulder, silently reassuring her. Sicilia got up, and Carsas wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. He dipped his head. The small family turned to leave, but then the small girl turned. _

_"Please milord." she pleaded, her palms in a prayer position, her amber orbs shining with unshed tears. Odin stood up, placing a large hand on her tiny shoulder. "I'm sorry, little one, but I cannot. My children come first." The small child turned, following her parents. They left the palace, never to step foot in it again._

_*2 weeks later*_

_"Milord," a courier said, "Carsas and Sicilia have commited suicide by poisoning." Odin nodded, sadness in his eyes. "And the child?" Frigga inquired. "Has disappeared. No one knows where she is." Odin dismissed the courier. He turned to his wife. "Frigga, did I make the wrong decision?" Frigga looked him thoughtfully. "I do not know, my lord. We must leave it to the Norns." Odin nodded curtly, walking out._

* * *

"But what does she want with Loki?" Iselinne asked. "I imagine she wants revenge, and Loki is, unfortunately, easily swayed. He also has magic, so she could want him for a number of reasons. You could look in our library for answers." Iselinne shook her head.

"Loki has a small library in his room, full of Asgardian tomes. I could look there." Iselinne got up. "Be careful, Loki can be very dangerous, especially towards people he dislikes." Iselinne gave Frigga a sly smirk. "But, Loki has a weakness, and I am going to exploit it." Iselinne walked out the door.

* * *

**Hey, I'm done!**

**Boti: Hahaha! I'm glad you liketh it!**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! What's up? There's nothing to say, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Iselinne, after arriving back on Earth, heading straight for Loki's room, typing in the password. Loki was facing his bookcase, his back to her.

"Remind me to change the password." he drawled. Iselinne ignored him, walking towards a cabinet, taking out a bottle of wine. She poured them both glasses, discreetly pouring the sleeping potion in Loki's glass. Loki turned to her, his expression curious. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come here for a drink?" Iselinne asked, her voice and expression innocent. Loki narrowed his eyes, suspicious now. He strode towards Iselinne. "You could have gotten a drink from Stark." he pointed out. "Oh, Tony kicked me out of his office. He's still a little mad at me for that kiss incident." Iselinne lied, her tone nonchalant. Loki searched her face for any hint that she was lying.

When he found no definite signs, he picked up his glass, Iselinne mimicking him. Loki downed the entire glass, while Iselinne sipped hers. He began to feel a little woozy. _Strange. One glass of wine shouldn't make me tipsy,_ he thought. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and he began to stumble. Iselinne was watching him intently.

Loki's head began to pound, and he started to panic. "W-what did you do to my drink?" Iselinne stood up, wrapping an arm around him, supporting him. "Don't worry, it's just a sleeping potion, not a poison. You'll sleep for a good eight to ten hours." she assured him. She helped him walk to his bed. "Now get in before you pass out." Barely conscious, Loki obeyed, getting in. Iselinne pulled the covers over him. Loki's eyelids began to droop, and with a sigh, he drifted off.

~•~·~•~

Iselinne, with a soft smile on her face, brushed a lock of raven hair from his face. She grimaced slightly. _I've become a soft handmaiden. _She silently vowed to punch Tony to regain some of her warrior tendencies. _Alright, I have to get some tomes, and I can leave. _She scanned the books, until she found the ones she wanted. _Okay, The History of Vanaheim, The Book of Vanir, and Magical Remedies. I have all the books I need. Now I can go. _

She walked out, running into Hellebore. "Oh hello Hellebore. How are you?" Iselinne said airily. Hellebore looked taken aback at the pleasant tone in Iselinne's voice.

"Er...fine. Just here to see Loki." Hellebore answered, a smugly triumphant tone coloring her voice towards the end. To her inner chagrin, Iselinne do not react negatively, she just slightly tilted her head. "Oh, Loki's asleep. He's a _very _heavy sleeper, so you won't be able to see him. I just went in his room to borrow some tomes."

Hellebore stiffened, her bright hazel eyes glaring at the gray eyed Aesir in front of her. "And how would _you _know that?" she asked sharply. Iselinne's eyes widened imperceptibly. "Oh, I didn't mean to offend," she said quickly, innocence coloring her words, "I just remember that because I was his former _lover. _Nothing to be alarmed about." Hellebore gave her a skeptical look. "Right...I think I will see him anyway, I am sure that he will not mind."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. He does not like being woken up, I learned that the hard way. When I did that, he grabbed me by my forearms and flipped me on the bed. I still have those bruises. He was so close, and he smelled so nice-" Iselinne noticed that Hellebore was seething. "Oh, I apologize. I was just caught up in the moment."

"You were lovers for a day?" Hellebore broke in. Iselinne nodded. "May I remind you that Loki and I have been lovers for longer that a day?" Hellebore said, her tone polite, but her eyes full of venom and malice. "So your encounter, could only be a brothel night for Loki."

Iselinne shook her head, smiling. "Oh no, we did not mate. We only, er, what do the Midgardians call it? Oh yes, made out. I still have the mark, if you want to see." She moved to pull down her shirt collar, but Hellebore raised her hand. "That is quite fine, Lady Berensdottir. I think I will stroll through the Tower, and save visiting Loki for another time." She turned quickly, walking off.

Iselinne laughed quietly, heading to her room. _Today's been a good day, and tomorrow will be even better._

* * *

**Done! Please check out my new story, Emeralds and Oceans, and give me ypur honest opinion!**

**By the way, a brothel night is what I think they would call a one night stand, except it's more insulting.**

**Boti: Glad you liketh it!**

**Jennn18: I guess you saw, or you'll see, something like that.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, 'sup ma peeps! Okay, that just sounded awkward. Oh my, updating in school? I'm such a rebel. Naw, just updating on my break at school. On vith zee shaptear! Omigosh, that was so bad. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Iselinne was walking through Stark Tower when she spotted Tony.

"Hey, Tony!" she called. The genius turned around, waving to Iselinne. Iselinne walked towards him, grinning. Once she reached him, she drew back her fist and soundly punched him in the stomach, and Tony went _down. _

"What the frak was that for?" Tony wheezed. "I apologize Tony, I just felt my..." Iselinne began to move her hands, searching for the right word. "Badassery?" Tony offered, still breathing heavily through his nose. "Sure. I just felt my badassery dissipating when I was taking care of Loki, and punching you remedied that. Again, my apologies."

"I'm going to kill that little asshat!" Tony growled. "Perhaps you should do that after he regains his memories." Iselinne said. Tony nodded. "Sounds good!" Iselinne helped him up, apologizing profusely. "Maybe I'll kill him after you two do the dirty." Tony raised his eyebrows suggestively. Iselinne promptly dropped him, and Tony fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I take it back! I take it back! God, Asgardians punch like nobody's business!" Tony looked around, but Iselinne had disappeared. "Iselinne, come back!" Realizing that calling for Iselinne was futile, he quieted. "Thor, help! Er...somebody?"

Iselinne was reading the 'Magical Remedies' tome she had _borrowed _from Loki. She was mixing the ingredients for the remedy.

"Okay, a pinch of rosemary, and I'm done!" she declared after adding the last ingredient. The mixture crackled and sparked with energy. Iselinne poured the mixture into the bottle through a sieve, corking it. She looked out the window and saw that it was morning. _Time to give this to a certain Odinson. _

Loki woke up to his head pounding. _By the Norns, what happened? _He suddenly remembered what happened the night before and sat up, growling. "I wouldn't recommend doing that." a husky, yet melodic voice warned." Loki whipped his head around, glaring at Iselinne, who was sitting in his favorite chair, legs crossed. She was clad in a tight wine red dress and no shoes. She winked at him, grinning. Loki got up, furious.

"What possessed you to slip me a sleeping potion?" Iselinne rose up, ignoring Loki's question. She walked up to the raven haired prince, her hips swaying. "Let me apologize, my prince." She gave him a soft kiss.

Suddenly, memories surged through his mind: first meeting Iselinne, Iselinne apologizing, comforting her, agreeing to be friends with her, her hugging him, telling Tony about his feelings for Iselinne, drunk Iselinne declaring her love for him, Iselinne asking him to stay, Iselinne throwing up, putting the necklace around Iselinne's neck, discovoring the ring, and lastly, kissing Iselinne for the first time.

Loki deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Iselinne pulled away, her arms around his neck, a shy smile on her face, "I take it you remember everything?" she asked. Loki kissed her lightly on the nose. " Of course, my darling."

"How dare you?"

* * *

**Can you guess who that is? Sorry, it's short!**

**Jennn18: Glad you loved it!**

**Boti: Heeheehee! I loved the meeting! Twas hilarious!**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	23. Chapter 23

**'Sup? Are y'all alright? It is the wonderfully wicked Pandora!**

**You guys are probably like, Pandora updated on a school day yesterday. Or maybe you're like, is Pandora her real name? If you're thinking the latter, stop. That's creepy.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"How dare you!" A voice screeched, outrage in her tone. The two lovers turned to see Hellebore standing in the doorway, eyes lit with rage. She cast a bolt of energy at Loki, knocking him unconscious.

She walked towards Iselinne, then lunged at her. "You whore! How dare you steal him from me!" she shrieked. She clawed at Iselinne's face, Iselinne trying to pull her off. "You had no right! He was mine, and mine alone! He doesn't belong with the likes of you! You are tainted, foul, you are not pure!" Iselinne kicked up, sending Hellebore sprawling.

"Oh, and you are a perfect virgin, a pure light? All should adore you, is that right?" Iselinne shot back. "Everyone would be lost without me! They would suffer, die off!" Hellebore screamed, her hands sparking with barely contained energy. Iselinne snorted, pulling out a sword she had kept in Loki's closet. "You are a deluded witch! You claim to be perfect and pure, but _you _are the one who bewitched Loki!"

Hellebore screamed, and shot a bolt of energy at Iselinne, who neatly sidestepped. "You are just a coward, hiding behind your pretty magic! Fight me!" With a wave of her hand, a golden broadsword materialized in her hand. She swung the sword at Iselinne, who raised her claymore in defense. Pulsing with energy, Hellebore's broadsword flung Iselinne backwards, sending her through the wall. Iselinne fell, praying to the Norns. "Heimdall!" she shouted. "I beseech thee! Send Hellebore and I to the forests of Asgard!"

There was no answer, and Iselinne still fell. Then, there was a dull roaring in he ears, and a bright light flooded her vision. She was suddenly in a forest, and Hellebore was charging at her. Iselinne met her attack head on, and with a deft twist of her wrist, disarmed Hellebore. She swept Hellebore's legs out from under her, holding the tip of her blade to the Vanir's throat.

"You don't understand." Hellebore croaked, her normally hard eyes swimming with tears. "I need everyone's adoration and worship. I _crave _it. You don't know what it's like to feel all alone in the world. You can't understand."

"Actually, I can. My parents died when I was merely a child." Iselinne answered. "Did they kill themselves?" Hellebore asked. "No, they died of an illness." Hellebore scoffed bitterly.

"Then you'll never understand. My parents committed suicide, without a thought about me or my feelings. I grew up thinking that they killed themselves to be free of me. You at least had Odin and Frigga providing you with friends, clothes, and food. I had to live in an orphanage. I had no friends, barely any clothes, and only enough food to keep me sated for an hour. I deserve to be Queen. It id my _birthright_. It belongs to me!"

She kicked Iselinne's feet from under her, holing her broadsword to Iselinne's throat. "I won't kill you now. But once I rule, I will torture you, and let my love hear your screams. But he won't remember you, and he will listen dispassionately. Then, I will claim him in the most carnal way possible, then once I'm done, I'll slit his throat in front of you. You will cradle him in your arms, and he still won't remember you. Then once he's dead, I will kill you in the most brutal and painful way possible."

She stood up, pulling her sword from Iselinne's neck. "I will be back, and I swear, then you will pay." With those ominous words, she disappeared in a flash of red.

Iselinne let out a shuddering breath. "Heimdall." she called wearily. "Midgard, please." The gatekeeper seemed to acquiesce to her request, as she was back in her room. She stripped down to her undergarments, grabbing an oversized green shirt. She pulled it on, and climbed in her bed.

She drifted off, Hellebore's words seared in her mind.

* * *

**Done!**

**Boti: Hahaha!**

**Jennn18: Glad you're happy!**

**Pandora out, peeps**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another school day update! Hurrah!**

* * *

Iselinne woke up to someone kissing her bare shoulder. She turned around, and saw Loki staring at her, a small smile on his face.

"Good morning." she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She sat up, running a hand through her ink black tresses. "What's up?" she asked. She was surprised to hear Loki laugh. "What?" Iselinne demanded.

"Nothing, it's just that you sounded so Midgardian." Loki answered. "Oh." Loki resumed kissing Iselinne's shoulder. "Loki, do you think we're moving too fast?" Loki stopped kissing her shoulder, and thought about it. "I don't think so, why?" Iselinne exhaled, and got out of the bed. Loki watched her stretch, admiring the slim curve of her pale neck and her slender figure. He got out of her bed too, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look lovely today." he murmured.

Iselinne gave him a look. "You're only saying that so I wear your shirts more often." Iselinne pointed out. Loki shrugged. "Well, you do look gorgeous in my shirt." Iselinne turned around in his arms. "Want it back?" she whispered. Loki nodded, his eyes darkening. Iselinne ducked out of his arms and retreated behind her dressing screen.

She tossed the shirt over the screen, and it landed on Loki's shoulder. "Minx." he purred. Iselinne peeked out from behind her screen. "I do try." she replied coyly, winking. Loki lounged on her bed, reading a book. She emerged, clad in a fluffy blue sweater and light wash jeans. She climbed back into the bed, and Loki forgot all about the book, choosing to instead wrap his arms around her waist, playing with her hair.

She turned in his grasp, and kissed him chastely. "You know, let's just stay here for today." Loki whispered against her neck. Iselinne's phone buzzed, and Iselinne picked it up.

**D: 'Sup girl. What's happening?**

**I: I am just with Loki this fine day.**

**D: God, drop the medieval talk already.**

**I: Would you prefer, hey homie! What's shakin'?**

**D: I'm impressed. ;)**

**I: I will not use slang.**

**D: Fine. Reindeer Games remembering your sexytimes? **

**I: Darcy!**

**D: _Fine!_** **But I want details.**

**I: Hellebore is apparently going to torture me and let Loki hear my screams, then have sex with him and kill him, letting him die in my arms.**

**D: Huh, so a normal day.**

**I: Pretty much.**

**D: I gotta go! Going drinking with Jane and Natasha. Wanna come?**

**I: No, I'm good.**

**D: 'Aight. Bye homie!**

**I: I do not understand you, Darcy. Goodbye.**

Iselinne put down the phone, turning back to her impatient lover. "Who was that?" he asked. "Oh, just Darcy." she answered. Loki grinned mischievously. He leaned down, and just as their lips were about to meet, her phone buzzed again. Iselinne growled. She snatched the phone, seeing who it was.

**T: 'Sup gorgeous.**

**I: Tony. What do you want? I'm in the middle of something.**

**T: I think I have an idea of what it is. Anyway, Pepper's away, and I need some help with a little _problem._**

**I: Tony, that is disgusting. **

**T: What? I'm locked out of my lab, and Pepper has the keys, and Jarvis won't open it. It's not gross, it's a necessity. **

**I: Oh.**

**T: Well, what did you think it was? Oh. _Oh. _Whoops, seems I always sound dirty, even in a text message. Please, can you help me?**

**I: Ask Thor.**

**T: But I don't want my door busted up.**

**I: _Goodbye, _Tony.**

Iselinne tossed the phone on the the carpet, and turned back to Loki. "Now, where was I?"

* * *

**Done, guys.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Boti: She must be stopped!**

**Jennn18: She will not, don't worry.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! What's up? Nothing much has been happening lately. Midgard, lasses and lads! Edit: Sorry this is late!**

* * *

It had been a month since Loki regained his memories, and there had been no sign of Hellebore.

Iselinne was peering out her window, clad in another one of Loki's shirts, wrapped in a fluffy gray blanket. She saw tiny snowflakes falling down, and Iselinne squealed. She slid on her knit booties, and exited her room. She tore through the halls of Stark Tower, receiving strange looks from employees. She entered Tony's office, and was met with the sight of Loki, the Avengers, Pepper, Darcy, and Jane watching a movie.

Jane was snuggling into Thor's side. Tony and Pepper were sitting together, both happy. Darcy was holding a tub of ice cream, eyes glued to the screen as she ate her ice cream. Natasha was sitting by Clint, who was sitting next to Steve and Bruce. Loki was sharing a couch with Tony, Pepper, and Darcy. Iselinne quietly sat between Loki and Darcy.

Darcy handed Iselinne a spoon, holding out the tub. Iselinne ate some ice cream gratefully, turning her attention to the screen. Loki absent-mindedly rubbed her shoulder. Iselinne turned to him. He looked down, his face softening. She kissed him softly, and Loki deepened it, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away, a smile on her face. Loki grinned widely, his eyes sparkling.

Iselinne sighed contentedly, curling into Loki's side. Suddenly, his pleasantly cool temperature was warmer than it usually was. Iselinne looked up at Loki quizzically. _What was that? _She mouthed. Loki gave her an innocent look. _Don't give me that look, _she mouthed, _what's going on with your temperature? _

_I was just trying to keep you warm. _he mouthed. _You usually shiver when you're next to me, because of my,_ Loki grimaced, _Jotun physiology._ Iselinne looked confused. _What?_ she mouthed. _You usually shiver when you're next to me because- Oh no, I got that part. What are you talking about?_ Loki sighed. _Everytime you're next to me, you shiver._

_Oh that!_ Loki nodded. _That's just because I can't believe I have such a_ _hot boyfriend. _she mouthed, biting her lip. Loki turned sharply back to the screen, but Iselinne could see his face redden slightly. Satisfied, Iselinne snuggled deeply into Loki's side. Lulled by Loki's heartbeat, Iselinne felt herself becoming drowsy. With a soft exhale, she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Iselinne." The usually soft voice, now poisonous with hatred, hissed. Iselinne turned, and saw Hellebore. The Vanir sorceress was sitting in a throne reminiscent of Odin's, a ornate crown on her head. She was clad in ornate robes of silver, gold, and red._

_"Ah, Hellebore. Or should I call you Vaynoma?" Iselinne greeted, her voice sickly sweet. "I used to be Vaynoma, orphan girl. But now I'm Hellebore, soon to be queen of Asgard, Vanaheim and Midgard." Hellebore sat up straighter, her eyes proud and condescending. "So Vaynoma then?" Hellebore's eyes sparked with anger. _

_"So Vaynoma, I mean, Helle_bore. _What do you want with me?" Iselinne inquired. "You know, it _sickens _me to see a _whore _with a prince." Hellebore drawled, her eyes glinting with cruel amusement. Iselinne seethed inwardly, but still kept up a cool facade. "You know, spying on someone after he broke up with you is considered stalking." _

_"Another reason why you don't deserve him, you are too much like a Midgardian, something that is lesser than him, an ant who should beg to be considered worthy enough to be stepped on." _So, Vaynoma doesn't like Midgardian speech. I can work with that. _Iselinne thought. "You know, murdering your ex-boyfriend is totally a deal breaker, shows you aren't a keeper." Iselinne noticed Hellebore's face reddening, and smirked triumphantly. "Speak normally, whore." Hellebore hissed. _

Gotcha.

_"And what's up with the "whore" shit, anyway? Kinda ridiculous, to be honest. Now, when can I wake up, I really want to see my homies." Outwardly, Iselinne grinned, but inwardly, she grimaced. _By the Norns, _homie_?

_Hellebore stretched out an arm towards Iselinne, and the dark-haired Aesir's hands flew to her throat. She tried to pry the invisible hand off her throat, but to no avail. Hellebore walked closer, and Iselinne's breathing began to labor. She kept walking until she was able to wrap her hand around Iselinne's throat. She lifted her up in the air, and Iselinne struggled to breathe._

_"Listen whore, and listen well. I will have Loki, Asgard, Vanaheim, and Midgard, and you can't stop me. I will put your friends to the sword, and I will make you watch. I will torture you until you long for death. And once it arrives, it will be ever so deliciously painful." She squeezed harder, and Iselinne's lungs screamed for air. _

_She suddenly dropped the dark-haired girl, and Iselinne breathed in deep, shuddering breaths. She stared up at Hellebore, and the Vanir placed her hand on her forehead. White hot pain flooded her body, and Iselinne screamed. Hellebore leaned in, her lips to Iselinne's ear. "This is just a taste, my dear."_

_Iselinne felt as though she was falling, and her world turned black._

* * *

Iselinne opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her, eyes concerned. "W-what?" Iselinne stammered.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Darcy explained. "I-I was?" Iselinne asked. She started to sit up, but sharp, white hot pain lanced down her spine. She arched her back, screaming.

"What's happening?" Pepper asked. Loki lifted up the back of of her shirt. "Look." he said. Jane and Darcy looked, then Jane gasped, her hand to her mouth. "Holy shit." Darcy breathed out. "What? What's wrong?" Tony pulled out his phone, snapping a picture. He gave Iselinne the phone, and she looked at the picture.

On her back, was a black image of a bleeding dragon that was breathing fire. Underneath the image, was the inscription, '_Just a taste of what's yet to come._'

* * *

**Sorry it's late! I made it longer to please y'all, hope you liked it!**

**Boti: I know, Tony's was the best part!**

**Jennn18: I thought the texts would be a nice touch. Glad you liked it!**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Trying to make time for writing, guys. The Midgard has sailed.**

**Warning: Mentions of blood, slight, but it's there.**

* * *

"_What _is _that_?" Darcy exclaimed. "Never mind, get it off! It's hurting her!" Loki placed his hand on her back, and Iselinne cried out at the excruciating pain.

"I cannot, something is counteracting my spells, and it's causing her pain." Darcy looked angry. "She has a bruise on her neck." she observed. Iselinne reached up to touch her neck and hissed.

"It looks like someone was trying to choke her." Loki's expression became alarmed. "Who was it?" He turned to Iselinne. "_Who _was it?"

"H-Hellebore." Iselinne rasped. Darcy's fists were clenched and Loki looked concerned.

"I can't even watch a frigging movie without something happening." Tony muttered, and Pepper smacked him upside the head.

"Hellebore? What does she want?" Thor asked. "She wants Asgard, Vanaheim, and Midgard. She also wants Loki." Loki looked horrified, and Tony snickered, earning another smack from Pepper. "Me?" Iselinne nodded. "She wants your magic, and...well, you_._"

She got up, wincing at the sharp pain. Everyone gasped, and Iselinne turned around. "What?" Tony pointed at her shirt.

"The back of your shirt is drenched in blood." Natasha explained. Iselinne put a hand on her back, withdrawing her hand to look at it. It was covered in crimson, her blood slightly dripping off her hand.

Iselinne felt faint, her head spinning, and her stomach turning with nausea. She swayed, and with a soft whimper, collapsed, her world black. Loki scooped her up, and with a flash of green smoke, disappeared.

-Line Break-

Iselinne stirred, the last rays of sunshine warming her face. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. The pain in her back had greatly lessened, but there was still a throbbing ache. She pressed a calloused hand to her back, and saw that there was no more blood. "I cleaned your back." Iselinne turned to see Loki lounging on a chair. "I also changed your clothing." Iselinne looked at herself again, and noticed she was wearing an oversized forest green shirt and soft black shorts. "Why do you insist on me dressing in your colors?" Iselinne asked. Loki shrugged. "You look lovely in my colors."

Iselinne got out of bed, and stumbled. Loki stretched out a hand, magically catching her. She looked up gratefully. "Thanks." Loki nodded in acknowledgement. Iselinne yawned. "I'm tired, Loki." she whined. Loki walked towards her, lifting her up. He walked over to his bed, setting her in it. He pulled the covers over her. He turned to walk away, but Iselinne caught his wrist.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked, seeming small. "You keep the nightmares away." Loki's eyes softened, and with a soft exhale, he climbed into his bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to her hair. He burrowed his face into the crook of Iselinne's neck.

Iselinne snuggled deeply into Loki's embrace, breathing in Loki's unique scent of snow and magic. Lulled by Loki's gentle heartbeat and soft breathing, she drifted into sleep, the nightmares chased from her mind.

* * *

**Done. I'm sorry this is so late. I will make sure it never, ever happens again. I have a new story, We're All A Little Different. It's a X-Men/Avengers crossover, with a rather ****_interesting _pairing. It's...Rogue/Loki! Also, keep an eye out. A Tasertricks fic might appear soon!**

**Jennn18: I know, right! I'm glad that Hellebore isn't real, or I'd be freaked!**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this is late, I've just been working on my other stories, and *spoiler alert* I'm currently working on Midgard's sequel! I have absolutely no idea what to name it though. Any ideas? Love y'all to bits!**

* * *

Iselinne was curled up in Loki's bed, Loki beside her. He had one arm slung over her waist, the other hand tangled in her inky hair, and his chin rested on her shoulder, his cool breath creating goosebumps on Iselinne's neck. Iselinne was playing with Loki's fingers, seemingly fascinated with the gold and green ring on his ring finger.

"Loki?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Iselinne began to mess with his ring, a clear sign that she was nervous. "Could you show me your Jotun form?" Loki stiffened imperceptibly, his hand halting his ministrations on her hair. Iselinne noticed the atmosphere turning uncomfortable, and shifted.

"Why?" he inquired. Iselinne twisted the ring on her finger, squirming slightly. "It's just, _Thor _saw your Jotun form, and he said it was beautiful." Loki grimaced at the memory.

"Thor is a fool. No part of my monstrous form is beautiful." Loki growled. He withdrew from Iselinne, picking up a book and reading it. Iselinne pouted. She crawled over to Loki, plucking the book out of his hand, and sat in his lap. "Please Loki, just this once." she whined, planting a soft kiss on his nose. Loki crossed his arms a bit childishly, refusing Iselinne's gentle affections.

Iselinne sat Indian style on Loki's thighs, her own arms crossed, her slate orbs meeting Loki's emerald gaze steadily, her chin raised, not willing to back down. Loki smiled.

Iselinne's jet hair kept falling into her eyes, forcing her to blow it out of her face. She was clad in one of Loki's t-shirts, one sleeve slipping down, exposing her shoulder. The hem reached her thighs, and every once in a while, she would tug it down. Sighing in defeat, Loki chastely kissed Iselinne's pout. "You know I cannot resist you, darling." Iselinne's eyes lit up, and she slid off of Loki, Loki instantly missing her warmth.

"Go on, I want to see." Loki was apprehensive. _What if she doesn't want me after she sees me? _Iselinne noticed his expression. "Loki, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to. I'll understand. But remember I'll love you unconditionally, whether you're Asgardian or Jotun."

Loki, seeing the honesty in her eyes, relented. He closed his eyes, feeling that familiar feeling of pin needles rushing through his body. He heard Iselinne gasp, and his eyes snapped open. He began to move away from her, but she caught his arm, preventing him from moving. "You're beautiful." she breathed out, wonder in her eyes. Loki relaxed slightly, but his muscles were still tensed.

Feeling uncomfortable in his skin, Loki switched back to his Asgardian form. Iselinne looked disappointed, but she snuggled closer to Loki. They stayed together the entire night, oblivious to the danger outside of Stark Tower.

Just for now.

* * *

**So that happened. It was a little fluffy, but I think that they deserve it.**

**Any name ideas for the sequel? The villain will be Thanos. I will need two minor villainous OCs. Jennn18 and Boti, would you do the honors? I'll PM you the form.**

**Jennn18: I'm glad that you worried for her. :)**

**Boti: I'm glad this is yay worthy.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry this is so late! I've been busy with school. I might update every Tuesday, that way you guys get a set schedule. **

**This chapter will center on our favorite Vanir, Hellebore. **

**After Midgard is over, I might write a Hellebore-centric story. We'll see.**

* * *

Hellebore screamed, picking up a hairbrush and flung it at the mirror, staring at her shattered reflection. _It should have been me!_

"It should have been me!" she shrieked. She conjured up a corporeal image of Iselinne, seizing the clone's throat, swiftly snapping her neck. The clone fell, dissolving before her very eyes. Hellebore fell to her knees, gripping her bedpost. Fat tears streaked down her cheeks, her make-up smudging, leaving dark tracks on her face.

"Why...why did you have to leave me?" she sobbed.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Vaynoma." A man was standing in front of a ten-year old Vaynoma. His face was expressionless, no sorrow for the little girl in front of him. "Your parents committed suicide." Vaynoma's bright hazel eyes widened, and she sank to her knees, her gaze disbelieving._

_"W-what?" She looked up, her eyes glazed. She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't _believe it. Her parents couldn't be dead. They just _couldn't._ The man droned on, not caring for the feelings of the young Vanir. "They were found dead. They apparently poisoned themselves." His eyes softened a little, then became flinty._

_He pulled up the girl. "You are to go to an orphanage, as you have no relatives." The girl attempted to pull away, but the man held fast. "But I need my possessions." He shook his head. "You won't need for where you're going." He picked up the sobbing girl who screamed and wailed for her dead parents, her golden locket clutched in her hand, the last gift she ever received from her parents._

* * *

_Vaynoma stared at the large and gray building. It was dilapidated and broken down, weeds overrunning the garden. The sign read _Hopeful Skies _in faded gray letters. Vaynoma didn't feel much hope though, more dread than anything. The man tugged at her hand, ushering her into the building._

* * *

_Vaynoma stood shyly, her soft brown hair covering her hazel eyes. The other girls stared at her disdainfully, hatred in their eyes. _

_"What, you think you're better than us?" A twelve-year-old girl sneered. She wasn't that pretty, with dark blue eyes and pale, stringy hair. Vaynoma shook her head. _

_"N-no." she stammered. Another girl about thirteen stood in front of her, her arms crossed. She was much prettier, with smooth black hair and brilliant blue eyes. She was scowling, though, dislike in her gaze._

_"_Really_?" she scoffed. "You have your pretty clothes and fancy name, seems like you think you're better, _Vaynoma_." Vaynoma shifted uncomfortably. "W-what's your name?" she asked shyly. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, but answered._

_"Morgana." _

_"That's a pretty name." Morgana scowled, stomping forward. "I know exactly who you are, Vaynoma Carsusdottir. My parents joined your father's cause, and they were executed." She jabbed her finger into Vaynoma's chest. "It's all _your _fault."_

* * *

_Vaynoma had been there only one month, but was the only target of the orphanage girls' vicious bullying. Currently, she was being pushed around by three girls, Morgana, Eirlya, the pale haired, blue-eyed girl, and Valuna, a pretty blond girl with bright green-blue eyes. _

_Valuna took hold of Vaynoma's golden locket, tugging. The chain snapped, and Valuna smirked. Vaynoma reached out desperately, trying to get back her only possession. _

_"Please, give it back!" she pleaded. The girls laughed._

_"Why?" Valuna sneered, a cruel smirk twisting her features. "It was my mother's." Vaynoma admitted. Valuna seemed guilty, but a cruel light gleamed in her sea hued orbs._

_"Oh, I didn't know." Valuna leaned in. "Now it's mine." They turned around, walking out of the dormitory. Vaynoma sank to the ground, her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. No one approached her, not one._

* * *

Hellebore rose, her eyes gleaming with a cruel light.

"Iselinne, you will _pay _for taking what's mine."

* * *

**Da dun!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I feel so bad for Hellebore, but I shouldn't.**

**I finished the prologue for Midgard's sequel, Safe and Sound. I'm rather proud of it, but I'm not sure if I should post it now or not. Btw, Midgard will be 40 chapters tops. It'll prob be 38, but we'll see.**

**Funny story (well, it's really not that funny), I was agonizing over what to name the sequel. I wanted to listen to some lullabies, so I turned on Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I listened to it, and I was like, 'ohmigosh', this is like the perfect thing to name the sequel. **

**Summary: Hellebore is gone, and the Nine Realms are finally at peace. But, an old enemy rises. He wants nothing to do with the realms for once, but is after something else: Loki's spirit destroyed.**

**Be warned, Safe and Sound has a _lot_ of feels. And I mean a _lot_.**

**Jennn18: I'm glad you liked it! I know, they're so cute!**

**Boti: 'Aw' is right! That sounds awesome! I'd love to be Lady Loki for Halloween. But, alas, I'm gonna be Rogue for Halloween.**

**Pandora out, peeps!**


	29. Note

I'm sorry, this is not a chapter.

I have a teensy-weensy bit of writer's block, so I need some ideas! Please help me!

Pandora


End file.
